Break Up
by Ayaka Mizushima
Summary: How is it that when my miserable life gets a glimpse of happiness, someone has to go and take it away. Honey x OC
1. Introduction

**A/N :** This is my first ever fanfic.

For this chapter I was helped by my sister Saori Morinozuka.

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

How is it that whenever I get a boyfriend, there are people trying to break us up.

Well, my name is Ayaka Mizushima. I am a second year student in Ouran Academy. I have large blue eyes and thin, black hair that goes down to my hips.

My family own an accounting company. Well, they are not my family exactly.

Both of my birth parents died in a car crash, I was with them. It was a miracle that I survived. I got taken straight to the hospital, because I had a lot of wounds. When I was fully recovered, they took me to an orphanage. When I was 5 years old I got adopted.

I never actually knew who my parents were, because I was so young when it happened.

Because of this, when I was adopted, I never talked to anyone. I also cried myself to sleep at night, sometimes I still do. But, every night I wake up screaming. I have the same nightmare, every time.

We were driving down the road. It all happened so fast. There was some kind of huge truck heading towards us, and in the space of a second it had smashed into us and we had flown backwards. I remember it rolling, and hearing glass crack and metal groan as it twisted...

Then there was quiet.

I always managed to crawl from my seat, and when I got to my parents, I always tried to wake them. But they never answered me, and though they looked awake, their large glassy eyes, dimming as their lives were extinguished. I'd cry as I shook them, begging them to wake up.

Then the men from the ambulance would pick me up and take me away, but I still screamed for them...

They never answered...

And I would always wake screaming for them...

Because of this, my adopted parents are more like protective friends. I now hate people who try to be figures of parents to me.

No-one has been able to bring happiness into my life, but when I went to Ouran Academy, I changed, now I have a boyfriend.

The only problem is that, someone my boyfriend knows wants to break us up.


	2. Meeting The Host Club

**A/N :** Second Chapter is up!

Please R&R after you havae read this

* * *

**Meeting The Host Club**

I was told by some girls in my class that I should go to the third music room to hang out after school. I had nothing better to do at home so I went there.

I stood in the doorway, you could tell I was stood there, because my puffy, yellow dress made it damn obvious. Suddenly, a blond boy jumped up in front of me.

"Look mommy, we have a new daughter." he shouted across the room and another boy with glasses looked up towards us. The blond looked back at me, without thinking, I raised my hand up and smacked him across the face. I started crying, I felt hands. Hands, pushing me and pulling me. Where were the hands leading me. I couldn't tell, because my vision was blurred.

When I wiped my eyes with a tissue someone had placed in my hands. I could see, I was in a different room. There were twins with red hair, a really tall boy with black hair, a small boy with blond hair and there was a boy with brown hair. The other blond that I actually slapped was sitting in a corner of the room.

And then a boy, just a bit smaller then the blond boy crouching in the corner but with black hair and glasses, came into the room and told the other boys,

"I have told the girls that we have to close early, because of this incident."

"Anyway, why did you slap him, he was calling every girl his daughter today." the twins said in unison.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered.

"What's your name?" asked the boy who came in last

"I will only tell you my name if you tell us yours first." I threw back at him.

"My name is Kyouya Ootori." replied the boy with glasses

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can just call me Honey though."said the small boy

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka, call me Mori."said the tallest boy

"I'm Hikaru," one of the twins told me, "and I'm Kaoru." the other twin finished.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." said the boy with brown hair.

"The boy you slapped is Tamaki Suoh." Kyouya told me.

"All right, my name is Ayaka Mizushima. It is my first day today."

They then left me alone for a while. They all went and sat down on other seats. Haruhi stayed though.

"Is the reason you slapped Tamaki because of something to do with your family?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I was younger both my parents died, I don't want people pretending to be my parents." I hardly whispered.

All of the heads in the room turned to me. Had they all heard me. GOD, I can't get any privacy in this place. And now, because of this lack of privacy, 7 boys know what I have been hiding. One of them I had actually told in confidence.

Then they all had a concerned look on their face, well all accept one. Honey then came running over to me with a plate.

"Aya-chan, eat cake, it will make you feel better." he told me.

"Is it chocolate? I only like chocolate cake." I smiled.

"No it isn't chocolate, but I will go and get you some." and with that, he ran off.

Then I realised that Tamaki had emerged from his corner of woe, and he was stumbling towards me. When he finally got to me, he hugged me.

"I'm sorry for slapping you Tama-chan, Sorry for making you shut early everyone." I apologised.

"Chocolate cake here," Honey said as he bustled in, "I brought some for everyone."

As we all went to sit at a table in the middle of the room, I saw the most adorable teddy in the history of teddies. It was my favourite colour as well.

"That is soooooo cute!" I shouted before running to the other end of the room. It was a pink bunny rabbit.

"You like Usa-Chan?" someone asked, I couldn't tell who it was properly, but I think it was Honey-Senpai's voice.

"Hell yeah!" was the only reply I could get out.

I picked up the small teddy and carried it over to the table. I sat down and placed the teddy on my knee. Kyouya was sat on my left hand side and Mori on my right. Honey was facing me.

"Honey-Senpai I thought that you said it was chocolate cake that you brought to eat, I can smell strawberries." Kyouya said.

I started to blush.

"I can smell strawberries as well." Mori added.

I blushed even harder, they could smell my shampoo.

"We can't smell anything" the twins said together, they were on the other side of Mori.

I felt like my face was burning off I was blushing that hard.

"Nope, I definitely brought chocolate, I wonder why you can smell strawberries." Honey said, he was well and truly puzzled.


	3. It's My Shampoo

**A/N :** Hope you like this story. Please tell me how I could improve on my story. R & R

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**It's My Shampoo**

Everyone thought that Kyouya and Mori were crazy, smelling strawberries but everyone else couldn't. Then they all looked towards me.

"Ayaka, can you smell strawberries?" Kyouya asked me.

"No... It's my shampoo, I think." I answered.

Then Kyouya and Mori both leant in and sniffed my head.

"Mmm..." Mori breathed.

"It's you" Kyouya said, sounding a bit disgusted.

"Can we eat cake now please Honey-Senpai? I need to go home soon." I asked, trying to get off the subject of my hair.

Honey then smiled and put a piece of cake on the plate in front of me and gave me a fork to ea it with. I started eating. The cake was really nice. Once I finished the cake, I gave Usa-Chan back to Honey.

"That was the best cake I have ever eaten, thank-you Honey-Senpai."

"So you have to go now, would you like a ride back to your place?" Kyouya had asked.

"No, I'm all right, I can walk." I replied.

"According to your records, your house is 2 miles away from school. You can't walk that far, especially when there is going to be a storm." he argued.

"I'll be fine, and how the fuck did you get my records anyway?" I shouted at him.

"I have my sources." he said, ever so calmly.

What did he mean he had sources, and since when should they let our information out.

"Fine." I finally agreed.

Everyone walked with us until we got to the front of school, then they all went to their own limos and shouted a goodbye to me before they got in.

** Kyouya's P.O.V **

"Come on then." I said, getting impatient.

She then looked towards me, and then started running towards me.

I let her into the limo first, when she was fully in and out of hearing range I told the driver where he was to take us first. If she did hear me telling the driver more of her details, she would have kicked off again.

When I got into the limo, I could smell a really strong scent of strawberries. Is it really her shampoo?

Without thinking, I asked,

"How much shampoo do you use? It smells too much of strawberries." I told her, wrinkling my nose. I was probably over exaggerating, but I am not very into nice smelling things.

"I don't think it smells that bad, I only use a small amount." she replied, looking a bit upset.

"It must just be me, I don't really like deserts and sweet smelling things."

From then on, it was a quiet ride. When we got to her place, she was looking for something through the windows.


	4. Please, Don't Leave Me

**A/N :** Sorry if you had read this before, but the words were 'doing my sisters head in' when she was reading this. So I cahnged some words to make it easier to read.

R & R Please

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Please, Don't Leave Me**

** Kyouya's P.O.V. **

She then looked at me with a worried look,

"My carers aren't home yet, please, please stay with me until they come home. Damn, I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't in such a rush to leave. Invite the others around if you want to. But please don't leave me here on my own."she pleaded.

I couldn't leave her here, especially when she looks worried. I better see why she wants me to stay. I look deep into her sparkling blue eyes, and say,

"I will stay with you, but why do you want me to stay anyway?".

"I would like you to stay, because of something in the relation of why I slapped Tamaki.".

I then flipped my phone out and called the twins to pick Haruhi up on their way here, I called Mori and told him to bring Honey, and then I called Tamaki. Before I was finished talking to Tamaki Ayaka grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

** Ayaka's P.O.V. **

I was leading him into my house, he was a bit shocked at my actions, but he soon recovered when we walked through the door. I told him to wait in the front room while I got changed out of my uniform.

I ran upstairs and got my slouch jeans on, with a sapphire blue top (to match my eyes) and ran back downstairs, just in time to answer the door for the twins and Haruhi. They went and joined Kyouya in the front room, I didn't bother shutting the front door, because another limo was pulling into the driveway. The limo was small, Honey was probably in it. I was shocked when Honey and Mori got out, how the hell did Mori fit into the limo? Then Tamaki arrived in a white limo, why couldn't he have been normal, he could have just came in a black limo like everyone else.

"Why am I here?" I overheard Haruhi asking from the front room.

"You are here, because when her carers come home, they wont be pleased to see her hanging out with a bunch of boys, we need at least one other girl here." Kyouya had replied. I then walked into the room.

"You're a girl?! Why are you dressed in a boys uniform?" I asked, catching them off guard.

"I'm not a girl, why would you think that?" Haruhi answered back.

"Because Kyouya just said so, if you want to keep it a secret I won't tell. As you know, I am very good at keeping secrets. I haven't told you mine, now, have I?" I told them.

Tamaki ran in, straight to Hikaru and Kaoru. All three of them looked like they were going to do something shifty.

"The only reason I asked you to stay is... kind of personal. It sort of has something to do with why I slapped you."

"Now, Ayaka, will you tell us your secret, or not?" he asked.

"Depends what secret, but whichever secret it is, I am not going to tell you anything. I chucked back at him.

"The reason you slapped me was because of your parents?" he said, I felt myself flinch when he said 'parents'.

"What happened to your parents?" one of the twins asked, I don't know which though.

"That is one of my secrets and I won't tell you." I quickly answered.

"Tell us your secret, or else, tickle attack!" he shouted. He didn't really give me much time to answer before he, Hikaru and Kaoru pounced on top of me.

All I could manage to say between giggles were,

"Hon...ey he...l...p me..." then I had no weight on top of me, I looked up to see Honey sending them death glares. He then turned to me, smiled, and then helped me up off of the floor, I then sat down to look into his golden eyes, when someone pushed me and I kissed him.

All Honey did was giggle, then run off to the ever so quiet Mori. I could feel myself going red. I then turned around to see who had pushed me, and obviously it was Tamaki.

"Why the hell did you push me Senpai?" I asked.

"I slipped on a banana peel when I stood up." he rushed back to me.

I went to the kitchen. I then went to the fridge and got a water bottle out, I then drank the water. I then went back into the front room.

"It is now 5:15, what time do your parents get home Ayaka?" the taller blond asked.

"My parents come home at 6:00." I answered.

"Can we see the rest of your house, please!!!" the twins shouted.

"Yeah, come on then." I said as standing us from my seat.

I walked into the kitchen, I knew the others were following me, because I could hear their footsteps following me.

Then I walked over to the fridge and took 6 small, white boxes and handed them to:

Honey

Mori

Haruhi

Tamaki

Hikaru

Kaoru

I didn't give Kyouya one because I knew he wouldn't like one. In the boxes were cakes, but no-one else knew that.

"Where's mine Ayaka?" Kyouya had asked.

"I am not giving you one, you won't like it. You know you guys can open them if you want." I told them, because the others were just staring at the box.

When they opened their box, Honey's face lit up with happiness, Mori still looked expressionless. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki looked happy, but not as happy as Honey.

"Where did you get this Aya-chan?" Honey had asked.

"My parents always have some in the fridge for when we have guests. Sorry Kyo-chan I haven't got you anything. I will get something and bring it to the club tomorrow".

"It's okay, I don't really want anything. Thanks for the offer anyway."he told me.

I then walked to the stairs and walked up them. They were following me again.

When we got to the top of the stairs, I said that the door straight in front of us was my carers bedroom, the door to the left was my bedroom. I also told them that down the hall there was several rooms for guests, but the room on the end of the corridor was my training hall.

"Training hall? What do you do in your training hall?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"In the training hall, I train for Karate and Kendo. I use this training hall for when I am not in the Dojo and I want to practise." I replied.

"Can we fight together, please Aya-chan." I turned around to see Honey staring at me.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled. We then walked down the hall to the end room. I opened the door and took in my surroundings once again.

"Okay, no weapons and fair play, okay Aya-chan? Takashi, will be the ref to make sure that we don't break those rules."

"That's fine with me." I said as I skipped over to the other end of the room. I placed my shoes neatly at the side, I then took my stance waiting to begin.

When Mori had said 'Go!' me and Honey both jumped towards each other. We started hitting each other, jumping on each other.

"Wow! Honey-Senpai isn't holding back is he?" I heard Tamaki say.

A few more minutes of fighting and I had Honey pinned down on the floor.

"Gotcha!" I panted in his ear and smiled. Within a second I was on my feet, and walking towards the group of boys and Haruhi. They were all stood there with their mouths open.

"When I go to Kendo, all my classmates say that they want to fight with Takashi Morinozuka. I will be the first out of my class, including the teacher, to fight him. But that will only come true when I fight you." I had said directly to him.

"Just fight her Takashi, it will be fun." Honey encouraged.

So, I had a fight with Mori-Senpai, has he always been this tall? He is, like, massive!

He managed to floor me first this time. Well, I was doing flip, but as I was going to land, he caught my leg, pulled me over and floored me.

When he let me get up, I ran to the mini fridge that I had secretly hidden and took out three waters.

I threw one to Mori, who just nodded a thank you, and one to Honey,

"Thank you Aya-chan." he said.


	5. That Was Unexpected !

**A/N :** I might not update for a while, because of school and stuff like that.

Thank you Pixieguitarebook46, please can I have cyber cake and cyber bunnies.

I like Bunnies!

Hope you all enjoy!

R&R Please

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**That Was Unexpected**

After we had finished fighting I carried on showing them the house. And, of course, Tamaki still wanted me to tell him my secret.

"But you know our secret about Haruhi, so we should know your secret." he said, trying to prove a point. He was right though, I should tell him, but I don't want to. They probably only think that it was a small secret, but it is my whole life that had been ruined.

I have lost out on school work, a hell of a lot of sleep, keeping friends. If I miss school to grieve about my parents, I miss out on school work. If I wake up in the middle of the night, as always, I won't be able to get to sleep again. And also if I miss school, I won't be able to make friends.

My life is so complicated, I don't know how the others could help me. Kyouya probably knows about my secret, but won't say so. If he can get in my files to know where I live, he probably has all my background information. I then took them down another hall.

"Where are we going Aya-chan?" the twins had asked in unison.

"I am taking you to a room, where you have to try and figure out my secret." I answered them.

When I opened the door, all the memory's flooded back to me. The police had taken a photo of the scene to show it was a miracle that I had lived. There was a picture of the orphanage that I was put in. A picture of my carers adopting me. The picture on the other end of the room was my mum and dad's coffins, being buried together. And in a frame were the adoption papers. And in a frame next to that was some more papers, but these papers were from the hospital, saying that the incident had injured me, but I will recover. At the top was a logo for the company, it was the Ootori logo.

"Kyouya, your family gave me this afterwards." I told him. He then walked swiftly over to me to study the paper.

Honey looked at the first picture he came to, it was the one at the car scene. Mori looked as well. His face showed no emotion, Honey on the other hand was on the verge of tears. Then he looked at the picture of the orphanage and then he looked at the adopting papers.

"Is this all real?" he said crying. I think he didn't say what it was out loud, because Tamaki was still trying to figure out what it was on the picture of the bashed up car on it.

I couldn't answer him, all I did was nod.

"But there is some things that happened after that as well, things that couldn't be put in a frame." I sobbed.

They all gathered around me,

"What happened?" Haruhi asked me.

"Every night after the accident, when I went to sleep, I woke up screaming. It was the same nightmare every time. 'I was in the car seat, I saw a huge lorry heading towards us. When it crashed, I managed to get out of my seat. I went to check on my parents, there eyes were glassed over. I tried to wake them up, but they didn't. When the ambulance arrived, the man carried me away. But I wouldn't stop screaming for them.'. At the same point, I always wake up screaming for them, and when I wake up at stupid o'clock on the morning, I can't get back to sleep." I said, my voice kept cracking. I then burst out crying.

"That was unexpected." Tamaki whispered.,

I then felt strong reassuring arms wrap around me. Holding me tight. I then open my eyes and see that Mori was holding Honey to my height and letting Honey hug me.

I shouldn't cry, crying shows your weakness to everyone. Now these boys know my secret and they know how to hurt me. I don't want to be like that. Honey then passed me to Mori and told him to put me on his back.

Honey then led everyone downstairs, back into the front room. Once I got off of Mori's shoulders I sat down on the end of the couch.

"What year are you all in?" I asked.

"Well, me and Takashi are 3rd year students, Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are 2nd year students, and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are all 1st year students. Which year are you in Aya-chan?" Honey asked.

"I am a 2nd year student." I answered.

It was silent, the whole house was silent, until my carers burst through the door.

** Honey's P.O.V **

"Ayaka, are you home dear?" a female voice asked.

"I'm in here with some friends from school." she shouted.

Then a woman who was small came into the room. She had red hair and green eyes. And she was plump.

"Hello Ann, have you been shopping? You're later than usual." Ayaka said.

"Yeah, now we have more food than ever before." Ann had said with a smile "Do you boys want to stay for dinner?"

"Yes please" Tamaki and the twins said together.

"Ayaka, because we are staying for dinner, do you want to go clothes shopping afterwards?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should go shopping because the formal dance is coming up." Tamaki had said.

"Well, okay. Is that okay with you Ann?" Ayaka had asked.

"Yeah, just don't be too late." Ann had answered.

Who should I go in the limo with?


	6. Shopping Can Be So Stressful

**A/N :** Okay, sorry if you think that this Fic is going too fast, I have already written up to 8 chapters and I don't really want to go back and edit them. Promise that from chapter 9 I will slow them down, or I will at least try!

This chapter is so long, sorry!

R & R Please.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Shopping Can Be So Stressful**

After dinner, it had to be my final decision. Who was I getting into the limo with. I could go with:

Limo A – Kyouya

Limo B - Tamaki

Limo C – Mori & Honey

Limo D – Hikaru & Kaoru & Haruhi.

Limo B was cancelled out immediately, well just because it is Tamaki. Then I cancelled Limo A out, because I didn't want to ride with someone who just sends death glares to the side of your face. So it was between Limo C & D. I then went with Limo C, because if I went in limo D it would cause a fuss with Tamaki.

As we stepped outside in the evening air, I asked,

"Honey, Mori, please can I come in your limo with you.".

"Yeah, that would be great Aya-chan." Honey said before grabbing my hand and running towards his limo. Honey let me in first, then he got in. Then after a few minutes of waiting Mori came in. It looked like an easy movement for him to get in, but knowing him, he has had practise.

In the limo, we just had a normal conversation. And soon enough, we were at a huge clothing store.

I walked inside and then realised that the other boys had come to find suits, and the mens and womens sections were on different sides of the store. Mori got measured for his suit, then he let me drag him around the womens section, to find a dress for me.

I was looking through the rack, when I spotted the perfect dress. It was a strapless black dress, with a v-neck on the top then a ribbon wrapping around the waist and then a silk material that went pleated on the bottom. It also stayed just above my knees. Mori saw that I liked the dress that I had in hand, he then motioned towards the changing rooms.

I changed into the dress, and as it was black, it matched my hair colour. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good on me, and highlighted my curves and also pushed my busts up a hell of a lot. By the time I was finished looking at myself in the mirror, I walked outside and saw everyone else standing there. They all raised their eyebrows. Who knew that anyone could make the demon king raise his eyebrows at something pretty.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Wow!" was all the twins got out of their gaping mouths.

"You can be my princess!" Tamaki said, it sounded kind of pervish.

"Mhm" Mori said.

"Wow Aya-chan, you look great!" Honey said. That was probably the best reply that I could get from anyone.

"Can I go home now please." Haruhi had said, she knows what girls look like in dresses.

"Are you sure that this is he right dress for you? You know that there are plenty of other dresses. But your choice was great." Kyouya said. Was it a compliment or not. I was confused by that.

When I was changed back in my normal clothes, they all took me to find some shoes. Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki pointed out some high heels, but I can't dance with them on. So I just chose some plain black dolly shoes.

I went to the tills to checkout my items and before I could put my card in the machine, my hand was slapped away and another card was placed in the machine. I looked to see who it was, and obviously it was Kyouya.

"We upset you, we drag you out shopping, we pay." he whispered.

"Would you like it gift wrapped," the woman on the other side of the counter asked

"No" Kyouya answered bluntly.

"Are you sure, we have lovely black wrapping paper with red stars on." she persisted

"I have already said no" Kyouya said, getting impatient.

"Shopping is so stressful." I whispered to Kyouya.

"True." he said back.

At that answer, I just giggled. I got the bag that the woman had put my dress and shoes in. I walked out of the shop, Kyouya wasn't too far behind. I found Honey and I went and stood with him, Mori was there too.

"Hey Honey, Hi Mori" I greeted them.

"Hi Aya-chan" Honey said

"Mm" Mori had murmured.

We got into the limo and it went back to my mansion. When I got out of the limo, Honey and Mori got out as well. They walked me up to the front door, as everyone else was on their way home.

"Goodnight, Honey, you too Mori." I said to them both. Mori smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Night-night Aya-chan." Honey said while hugging me.

"See you next week at the dance." I said before opening the door.


	7. Why Did You Do That ?

**A/N :** Another update ! Please R & R.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Why Did You Do That?**

It was the start of the ball.

"It's so good to see you, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." Tamaki had said.

"As always, ladies, the host club are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. And the queens reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from the host club's king." Kyouya smiled.

After they all had a dilemma about fancy tuna, the hosts started to dance with the girls. I danced with the first host that I could see. Sadly, it was Tamaki. He said I was really light on my feet. Then he span me in a different direction. I was about to fall over, but someone caught me. I looked up to see who it was, I soon found out that it was Kyouya.

"Thanks for catching me." I smiled as we danced.

"My pleasure." he answered.

Then he span me in another direction.

"Got you!" Honey shouted over the music to me.

We danced for a bit longer, until I was twirled off again. I was caught with soft hands, I looked to see that Mori had caught me. Once we had finished dancing he stopped me and pointed me in the direction of Hikaru.

"Please may I dance with you?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." he replied with a bow.

We danced for a while, and then Hikaru span me to Kaoru, as Kaoru span his partner to Hikaru.

"Hello, please stop me after this dance, I only need to dance with one other person now." I said.

Once he had stopped me, I looked for Haruhi. She was the only 'male' host that I was left to dance with. I then saw her leaning against one of the pillars that lead up to the ceiling. Two girls were leaning around the pillar, about to ask Haruhi to dance.

"Hi Haruhi, do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not very good at dancing. But … okay." she seemed hesitant to say okay.

We danced, she wasn't very good, but she apologised and told me that she was told to learn how to dance in a week.

Then, Haruhi was gone, I turned around and saw Haruhi being kidnapped by the twins.

I looked around, I spotted Tamaki, I went to dance with him again, it seemed that we were dancing for a while until Kyouya came and asked us to go outside. He said that they were going to announce who was the princess of the night.

We saw a boy and a girl on the grass. I soon found out that the girl was the princess of the night, her name was Kanako. The only thing was, Kyouya made Haruhi kiss her.

"It's only a kiss on the cheek right?" Haruhi was asking.

As Haruhi was about to kiss Kanako on the cheek, Tamaki 'tried' to stop her. He tried to push her away, but slipped on a banana peel in the process. This only caused Tamaki to push Haruhi towards Kanako's lips.

Once Haruhi pulled away, she turned towards Tamaki,

"Why did you do that?" she asked, you could tell she was angry, because there was a dark aura all around her. All he did was panic and wave his arms around in the air.

A few days after this dance, I was asked a question that could bring me a lot of happy memories.


	8. So Sorry

**A/N :** I have put this one up, even though I am supposed to be doing homework.

I may not update for a while, because I have a lot of homework and I still need to write the next chapter.

Please R & R

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**So Sorry**

After the formal dance with the host club, Honey had asked me if I wanted to go out with him. I said that it would be nice. Now, Honey protects me from anyone that threatens me or my friends. Honey and Mori help me when I have a problem. They also help me train for Karate and Kendo. Sometimes they even come to my lessons. The only thing was, only me, Honey and Mori knew that me and Honey were going out.

I then went to the flower viewing reception with the host club. I was sat with Honey and Mori. Honey was stirring some tea.

"Mitsukuni, you over did it." Mori told him, Honey then looked at the bowl to see that there was only a small bit of tea left. Some other girls were fussing over Honey, because he was about to cry.

"Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy." one of them rushed.

"It's just the right amount for both of us. Any more would be too much. How did you know, you never cease to amaze me." the other added.

"Really?" Honey had said, sounding shocked.

I was fed up of my boyfriend being around all of these girls. Does he even know that I am sat here next to Mori? I just want some time together.

Club activities were over soon enough, and than we went over to see what Tamaki was fussing about. I soon found out that the physical exams were coming up and that Haruhi would soon be discovered as a girl. They all stared at her.

"That's right, I forgot all about it." Kyouya had said.

We all went into a state of shock when Haruhi had said,

"Then that means, there's no doubt. They're going to know, I'm really a girl."

When we got back to the club room, Tamaki sat in a chair and started to daydream.

"He must be having a good daydream." Honey had said.

"He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru had said. And with that, Tamaki had snapped out of his fantasy world.

"Envious Hikaru? This is all part of my strategy. Why you have wasted time, blinded by your jealousy. I have foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy, Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we are love interests."

"Yeah. Then what are we?" the twins said in unison.

"You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast," Tamaki said, probably still half in his fantasy world. He then drew on the floor. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You gotta be kidding me." the twins said together.

"If you and Haruhi are the main characters, and the boys are the 'homo' cast, then who am I?" I asked, because I am curious.

"You Ayaka, you … you are the person in the middle." he then stood me on the chalk like that he had drawn on the floor. "You are part homo support cast, and you are soon going to fall for me. Then you will try to break me and Haruhi up." he said. You can easily tell that he was making it up.

"I am most certainly NOT going to fall for you. Why would I fall for you when I already have a boyfriend?!" I shouted.

Whoops! Honey didn't want anyone to know yet.

"According to your records, you don't have a boyfriend. Unless you have gotten with him recently." Kyouya had butted in, while looking in his black book.

I took a side glance at Honey and Mori, all Honey did was give me a quick nod that no-one else would notice.

"B-b-boyfriend! Who is it? Is he mean? Can he put curses on people like Necozawa?" Tamaki questioned, now eyeing everyone in the room.

"My boyfriend and I got together after the formal dance. He is really sweet, kind and handsome. And, yes, he is in this room." I said with a smile.

"Which one of you shady twins is ruining her life?!" Tamaki shouted pointing at me.

"I am Ayaka's boyfriend." Honey had spoken up. He looked serious, then he gave me a sweet smile.

Tamaki looked about ready to kill, but then he turned composed after remembering that Honey could kill him easily.

"Why didn't you tell us this Honey-Senpai?" he said, you could easily tell his voice was shaking.

"Because I didn't want you to be mad at me. I was going to tell you this when you would have understood properly. I didn't want you to be shouting at me." Honey had said.

"Come on Honey-Senpai, lets go get some ice cream." I said trying to calm him down, because he looked about ready to rip Tamaki's head off. I then grabbed his hand in mine and I pulled him out of the room, Takashi wasn't that far behind.

We got in his limo, and I asked the driver if he could take us to the nearest ice cream place.

"Mitsukuni, I am so sorry." I apologised.

** Honey's P.O.V. **

That was the first time she has used my full name.

She probably thinks that I am mad at her for telling everyone else. But I am mostly mad at myself for telling her to keep it a secret. I am also mad at Tamaki, because he makes it seem like a crime to go out with a girl, when he has had more girlfriends in the past 6 months then I have had in my entire life.

"I'm not mad at you, so don't blame yourself for this. It's my fault, I told you to keep it a secret. I'm sorry." I apologised.


	9. Are You Sure You Don't Want To Stay ?

**A/N :** Hello everyone!

Another Update!

Thank you Aurora-16 for your help.

If anyone needs help writing a part to their story, I can help you now that I have my ideas together.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Are You Sure You Don't Want To Stay?**

I then realised that Honey was waiting for me to get out of the limo, because we had arrived at the ice-cream shop.

I got out of the limo, and started to walk to the shop, hand in hand with Honey. I suddenly went dizzy and started to sway.

GOD! Why was this happening to me, now of all times.

I know that I sometimes faint while on a period, but can't it wait until later?

Honey then noticed that I was swaying, and he told Takashi to support me on the other side.

We still went into the ice-cream shop though. Honey sat down with me while Mori went to queue up in the line.

"Are you sure you are okay? What ice cream do you want?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am okay. Can I have chocolate ice-cream please." I told him.

He just nodded and then went to join Mori in the line. One of the younger staff saw them and opened a new till, just so she could serve them.

While she was serving then, she was blushing, and also flirting with them.

They still got ice-cream though. Honey came back with one ice-cream though. Mori had one, it was strawberry and Honey had a chocolate one. And I have never known Honey to not have a sweet thing.

"Aya-chan, they didn't have enough chocolate ice-cream for two people." Honey had said, sounding really sad.

"It's okay, let's share it." I replied.

So we both ate a bit and then I let Honey finish the rest.

"Let's go back to your place Aya-chan." Honey had said. He was smiling at me.

"Okay, lets go." I replied.

We walked back to the limo and then Takashi asked a question, that completely caught both me and Honey off guard.

"Have you kissed, but not on an accident?"

"No, but we can share our first kiss now if you want Aya-chan." Honey answered.

I could feel my face going red, I looked at Honey and all he did was giggle.

I then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Honey's face was bright red now.

Takashi smiled.

"That wasn't a proper kiss Ayaka." Honey had said, now looking more like an eighteen year old.

I then leaned forwards and kissed his lips ever so slightly, my face probably tomato red by now.

They tasted like strawberry cake and chocolate ice-cream. I never liked strawberry cake before, but I might do now.

By this time, the limo was parked in front of my house.

"See you tomorrow Aya-chan." Honey said to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked.

"We will stay, thanks for offering." Honey smiled.

We then went inside to the always eager Ann. She got happier when I went to see the host club everyday. What person in their right mind would be happy that a seventeen year old girl in their care is hanging around with a 6 of boys and only one girl. Two of the boys were in her year, two from the year above and two from the year below.

We walked inside, to see that there was a huge cake set out in the middle of the table.

"Happy birthday!" Ann and her husband John shouted.

I didn't really want anyone to know that it was my birthday, because they would treat me differently.

"Go change into your dress and then go out somewhere. We weren't actually ready for you to come back yet. Honey could take you somewhere special for the time being." Ann rushed, trying to stop me from seeing anything that was already set up.

I went upstairs into my room, I then saw a white bag that was hung up next to my large mirror.

I opened the bag and looked at the dress inside.

It was a blue dress. The colour matched my eyes exactly! It was tight around the bust, and then it just puffed out nicely. Some high heels that were the same colour as the dress.

I then got the dress on. It felt so soft, this dress was probably made of silk.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shouted when I had recovered.

Honey opened the door slowly and peeked around. His mouth dropped to an 'o' when he saw me in this dress.

"You look so pretty, and we have to go now." he told me. He then stepped forward, held my hand and led me towards the stairs.

What will Ann think of me in this dress?

Well, I guess that I will find out.


	10. Don't Worry

**A/N :** Sorry, this chapter is a bit short.

I didn't really want to stop writing at midnight so I carried on writing, then gave up.

221 hits! Please review, even if it is rubbish. Any review welcome.

R & R Please.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Don't Worry**

"Wow! You look amazing!" Ann shouted to me when I got downstairs.

Honey kept hold of my hand and led me to the door. We then walked to his limo and then we spoke again.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked

"I don't know. I told the driver to surprise us, so we could go anywhere." Honey replied.

"That's really helpful, isn't it?" I sarcastically replied.

All he did was laugh.

"So why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" Honey asked.

"When I was younger and my parents … well I didn't really feel like celebrating anything. So I didn't tell anyone, apart from my carers, when my birthday was." I struggled, starting to get tears in my eyes.

Honey understood this straight away and hugged me.

"It's all right, don't worry." Honey comforted me.

It then dawned on me that the limo had stopped and the driver was waiting for us to get out. I nudged Honey and then started to get out.

I saw that we were at …

Build a bear workshop.

This is great.

In its own ways.

We walked into the shop. Honey was really excited.

I started to build a bunny.

I made it look similar to Usa-Chan. But this one was blue, where as Usa-Chan is pink.

I made it, I paid for it. Now I have to...

"So what are you going to name it?" Honey asked.

"I don't know, how about Asu-chan? It is Usa, but backwards." I smiled.

Honey started to blush.

All the people were giving me looks, because I was wearing a dress to go out in.

"It's time we get back now." Honey told me.

He took hold of my hand and led me towards the limo. When I stepped into the limo, a folded piece of paper was in the seat.

I opened it and took a glance before Honey got in.

The paper simply read 'Ayaka, you can do better than Mitsukuni'.

Who was this?

I crumpled the paper up and put it in the bin.

When we got back to my house, there were a few limo's parked in the front.

Who did Ann invite?


	11. Who Is It ?

**A/N :** I may not update for a while, because I am going to have my internet disconnected for a while.

So I am putting this chapter up to keek you happy !

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Who Is It ?**

We walked to the house, and opened the door to see that all of the host club was there.

I felt like someone was following us. I didn't know who, but it was kind of creepy.

I ran to Ann and gave her a hug, but I whispered in her ear,

"You shouldn't have done this." I warned.

I walked to Haruhi, grabbed her hand, and pulled her upstairs.

"We will be back in a minute." I shouted back downstairs.

She was still dressed in her uniform, probably because she had no time to change.

I pulled her into my room. And I then rustled through my wardrobe.

I pulled out a chocolate brown dress. It was silk, as all my dresses are, with silver sequins. It was strapless as well.

"Put this on." I commanded.

She obeyed, and got changed into the dress.

When she was done changing, I grabbed her hand and took her back downstairs. I went before her though.

"Presenting, how I can change Haruhi, by Ayaka." I smiled.

And then Haruhi came in view of the others.

Tamaki started blushing, everyone else smiled, apart from Mori, who as always, had no expression on his face.

'Could it be anyone from the host club that left the letter?' Was the only question that popped into my mind at that point in time.

I then realised that Ann wanted me. She was stood at the back of all the boys, waving her arms around like she was a maniac.

I finished walking down the last few steps, and I walked straight towards Ann, leaving Haruhi to be fussed over by the boys.

"Are you ready for your presents?" Ann asked me excitedly.

My reply to her was only a shrug of my shoulders, and she had my hand in hers and was pulling me towards the front room.

As she sat me down on the sofa, next to Honey and Mori. She thrust a box towards me.

"This one is from me." Ann beamed.

I unwrapped the paper slowly and neatly, because it is really pretty. It was plain black, with blue stars on.

Inside the small box, there was a locket. It was in the shape of a love heart, with a star in the centre of it.

I opened the locket to see on one side there was a picture of me and Honey together. And on the other side, there was a picture with everyone from the host club on it.

I closed the locket and put it around my neck.

Ann was about to give me another box when we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said, wanting to walk around for a minute.

I stood up and walked to the door, to see that there was nobody there. I looked at the doormat to see that there was another note there.

This one read 'I can love you more than Mitsukuni'.

WHO IS IT ? ? ?

This was really getting me worried.

"Kyouya, come here please." I croaked after closing the door.

Kyouya came and saw me shaking.

"Are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost." he said, sounding a bit worried.

I couldn't really answer, so I handed him the paper that I found.

He opened the paper and then read it.

"I got one before, in the limo. It read, 'Ayaka, you can do better than Mitsukuni'." I whispered, only loud enough so he could hear it. "Please, can find out who it is?" I asked.

His reply was a nod, then he strode back into the other room. I followed.

I put on a fake smile, so the others wouldn't suspect anything.

Ann gave me the next gift, she told me it was from Honey.

I opened this one faster than the first, to see that Honey had given me … chocolates.

"I was going to give you this today, because it has been a week since we started going out with each other." Honey smiled.

I carried on opening the other gifts, until I thought all of them were gone.

"Sit back down Ayaka. You still have one more gift yet." Ann nearly shouted as I began to stand up.

Who was this gift from? I had opened one from everyone else.

"This one is from your parents. They said if anything was supposed to happen to them before you turned eighteen, they had a special gift for you, already made." Ann said slowly.

My parents.

I covered my mouth with my hands. Tears rolled down my cheek. Honey just hugged me.

"You are all right, you don't need to worry." he comforted me.

I opened the box, there was a note in the top. It read :

Ayaka,

You have grown up so fast, and as we were not with you to see you grow up, we were watching over you. I hope that you have a great time this year as you are now eighteen. Give your carer a thank you from us, and tell our old friend, Yoshio Ootori, we think that the arranged marriage should be cut off.

Lots of love

Mum and Dad.

Arranged marriage? What are they on about?

Ootori? That's Kyouya's last name, isn't it?

I then looked in the box at the items inside.

There was:

A photo album, full of pictures of me as a baby and my parents

A teddy with a label around it's neck reading 'First ever teddy'

The last thing in the box was a picture of me and a boy with glasses, we were both toddlers.

I then looked more at the picture of me and the boy with glasses. I looked at the boy more though.

"Who is it?" I asked myself, but out loud.

"Who are you on about?" Kyouya had asked.

"I think that it is you, when you were a child, but with me."

All the eyes in the room fell on Kyouya.


	12. Just Leave Me Alone !

**A/N :** Another update ! Please note, I may not update for a while, because I have not written the next chapter yet.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Just Leave Me Alone !**

"What are you looking at?" Kyouya asked bluntly.

"Where you actually friends with Aya-chan?" Honey asked, sounding amazed.

"I don't remember her, but I may have forgot. I will ask my father tonight."

"Tell your father that my parents said that they think that the arranged marriage should be cut off."

Then all the eyes turned from Kyouya to me. The beady eyes were kind of scary.

"What do you mean engaged marriage?" Tamaki asked, looking confused.

"In the letter, it says 'tell our old friend, Yoshio Ootori, we think that the arranged marriage should be cut off'." I replied, reading from the paper.

The eyes piercing into my head widened.

Everyone's face had an expression of confusion.

Even mine.

"Kyouya, can I borrow your phone." I asked.

"Sure." he replied, phone already in hand.

I looked through the contacts until I found 'Father'. Then I pressed the green button.

"Hello, Yoshio Ootori speaking."

"Hello, my name is Ayaka Mizushima. I am calling because of a note that my p-p-parents left, before they passed. In the note, they say that they think that the arranged marriage should be cut off. I don't know what it means, but maybe you have an idea." I told him.

He didn't reply. I couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line.

"Are you still there?" I asked, getting concerned.

"Um … Yes, yes I am. I know what they mean, and I will cancel the marriage immediately." he answered.

"What marriage?" I asked.

"Have you seen the photo, with you and a boy on?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know about that?" I replied.

"That doesn't matter. The boy was supposed to be your fiancé. And that boy is … ," there was a long pause, " … Kyouya." he seemed hesitant to say his name.

"Well, I like him, but just as a friend. But I have feelings for another person, and I don't think that this would work out. You know. Being engaged to one person without knowing, and then liking someone else."

"I completely understand." he replied.

"Thank you. Goodbye Yoshio." I tried to say, as best as I could. I was about to cry.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I gave Kyouya his phone back.

"Thank you Kyouya." I said, only confusion filling my voice.

"What just happened, you look like a ghost." the twins asked.

"I found out who it was in the picture, and I found out who was supposed to be getting married."

"Who? Who? Who?" the twins asked, over and over.

"It was Kyouya in the picture, and we were supposed to get married. Arranged since birth." I said in one breath.

Everyone then starred at me dumbstruck.

The land line started to ring. It was in the hallway, so I walked out to get it.

"Hello, Ayaka Mizushima speaking." I said.

"Ayaka, you are so cute. Mitsukuni is not good enough for you. Come to me, and I will see to it that you are loved more." it was an automated message, so I couldn't put a name to the voice. But I could hear some light breathing in the background, so I knew somebody was there.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted down the phone. I then hung up and started crying. So I sat down leaning against the wall, burying my face in my hands.

I heard footsteps coming from the front room. They were probably coming to see what was taking me so long. They probably even heard me shout down the phone.

It was only one pair of footsteps though, only one person.

"Was it him again?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I couldn't really reply with my voice, so I just nodded.

Soft, but cold arms wrapped around me.

"Kyouya." I mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"In some ways, yes, but in others, no." he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, now looking at his face.

"Well, I like the way you smile and the way you dress. But I don't like the way you go white when you are scared. And the way you can't handle your emotions properly." he explained.

He then handed me a tissue.

"We need to find out who that person is." Kyouya had stated.

"The only problem is, who could it be?" I asked.

"I don't know who it could be. Does Honey know?" he asked.

"No, but I will have to tell him soon." I replied.


	13. I Need To Tell You Something

**A/N :** Sorry for the delay. I had schoolwork to do.

Hope you enjoy.

R & R Please!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**I Need To Tell You Something**

Once I recovered from the phone call, I walked back into the front room.

"Shall we have cake now?" Ann had suggested.

"Yeah, I would love some cake right now." Honey said. Happiness written all over his face.

We walked into the kitchen, and that was when I saw the giant chocolate cake sitting in the middle of the table.

"IT'S HUGE ! ! !" I shouted.

"Yeah it is." Hikaru started,

"Where did you get it from?" Kaoru finished.

"I make cakes like this every year." Ann told them.

"You really made it?" Honey asked, his eyes wider than usual.

Ann's response was a nod.

"I bet it tastes great." Honey said, he kept eyeing the cake.

"Let's dig in." I exclaimed, while holding a knife.

I then made marks on the top of the cake and then I cut it.

I put the first slice on a plate and handed it to Ann.

I cut three slices off, I handed the first to Takashi, the next to Kyouya and the last of the three to Tamaki.

I cut three more slices off. Handed the first to the dressed up Haruhi, the other two to the twins.

By this time there was half a cake left.

I cut in half again, and put a half on one plate and the other half on another.

"There you Honey" I handed the piece of cake to him.

Both mine and Honey's cake wasn't in the world for much longer than a few minutes after that.

Kyouya picked at his cake, while everyone else ate theirs normally.

"Kyouya, the cake isn't going to eat you." I giggled.

His response was a sarcastic grin, then he went back to looking gloomy again.

"Is there any day in your life where you have been happy? Apart from the day when you gave Haruhi a debt." I asked.

He just gave the shadow king glare.

"Never mind" I mumbled, only loud enough so he could hear.

Once we had all finished our cake, most people decided to go home. The twins had took Haruhi home, and Tamaki had gone as well.

Kyouya was talking to Ann, and Mori and Honey were about to walk through the door.

"Honey, stay a bit longer please, I need to tell you something." I said.

Honey nodded.

"Takashi, go home and tell the driver to come back for me."

Mori nodded and then walked out.

"What did you want to tell me?" Honey asked.

Should I really tell him?


	14. Do You Know Who It Is ?

**A/N :** Two chapters in one day!

Please R & R !

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Do You Know Who It Is ?**

"Honey, I have received two anonymous letters, and an anonymous phone call. I am starting to get worried." I croaked, my voice cracking in places.

"What did the letters say?" he asked.

"The first letter that I received said 'Ayaka, you can do better than Mitsukuni', and the second said 'I can love you more than Mitsukuni'." I said, starting to cry from digging those horrible memories up.

"Do you still have the notes?" he asked.

"I think. I will find them later." I told him.

"And what did the person on the phone say?" he asked.

"It was an automated message, but I could hear someone breathing in the background, so I knew someone was there. It said 'Ayaka, you are so cute. Mitsukuni is not good enough for you. Come to me, and I will see to it that you are loved more.'. I mean like what kind of sick person does this kind of stuff?" I shuddered.

"It's okay." Honey comforted me.

"I asked Kyouya to find out who it is." I managed.

Honey nodded.

"Ann do you have a spare room that I could stay in for the night?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. We do." she nodded.

I went to go and get changed into my pyjamas, I heard Honey talking to Kyouya.

"We have to watch her to make sure nothing happens to upset her more." I overheard Honey tell Kyouya.

I then left them to it. And I got my pyjamas on.

My pyjamas were so cute. There was a picture of two sheep hugging on the front, and that picture was all over the pants. The caption underneath was 'Snuggling Sheep'.

I then got my furry slippers on, and put the dress that I had been wearing in the cupboard. And walked downstairs to see Kyouya about to leave.

"Wait Kyouya, the note is here." I ran downstairs with the note in hand.

We studied the note, it was the second one that I had received.

"Does anyone recognise the writing?" Ann had asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I recognise this writing." Honey said, now sounding older.

"Do you know who it is?" Kyouya asked.

I don't really think that I want to know.

* * *

**A/N :** If you review, say who you think it might be. When I reveal the mystery person, I will give all those people who are right a piece of Ayaka's cake. :) I have already made my mind up though, so sorry if you want it to go a ceratin way.


	15. Are You Sure ?

**A/N :** Third one today!!!

Plus, they were all written today.

I know they are only short ones, but I want to make my readers happy! :)

But, SORRY, can't update many tomorrow, becase I am in the St. Georges Day Parade.

Enjoy and review please.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Are You Sure ?**

"I am pretty sure that it is who I think it is." he said in one tone of voice.

"And who would that be?" Kyouya asked

"Someone close to me." Honey simply replied.

"And who is that person?" Kyouya asked.

And before I had a chance to hear any more I walked into the kitchen and started to load the dishwasher with the plates used for cake.

The part of the conversation that I heard got me thinking.

Someone close to Honey, that could be …

MORI !!!

But Mori wouldn't try to break up his cousin with a girl because he wanted her. That would be unlike him.

"Are you sure?" I heard Kyouya ask Honey.

"Yeah, it's him." Honey confirmed.

"All right, I will find out as much as I can." Kyouya told him. Then he went home.

"Honey." I called to him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Is it Mori?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that. Takashi wouldn't that to us." he explained.

"Okay." I said, while going to hug him.

We cuddled for a while, and then I got tired.

I showed Honey his room, and then I went to my room.

* * *

The truck skidding across the road towards our car. The driver frantically trying to stop. The truck then collides with the front of the car. My eyes are scrunched up tight, not sure if I can feel anything. Why did this have to happen to me? I slowly opened my eyes to see that my parents weren't moving. Not the slightest bit. I managed to unbuckle my belt to get to them. Their eyes were glassed over, and they weren't blinking. I then saw flashing lights, while hearing sirens screech through the night. Once the ambulance got to us, they had found me alive. I kept hearing the words 'miracle', some people said 'This is one special girl'. I didn't want to be special. I just wanted my parents to hug me and tell me that it will be okay. They never did that. They just sat there, motionless like statues. Then the ambulance driver took me away from the scene. He was carrying me away from my loving family. I was screaming. Screaming at him. Screaming for my parents. Just screaming.

* * *

"Aya-chan, are you okay. Wake up" Honey's frantic voice ringing in my ears.

He was shaking me, trying to get me away from the nightmare.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You were screaming while you were asleep. I just came too see if you were okay." he said looking concerned.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay." he whispered back to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"You want to get some cake?" I asked.

"Sure!" he seemed cheerful now.

So we tip-toed downstairs and raided the fridge of all it's cake.

I then set all of the cake down on the table.

We had a feast fit for a king, that was if the king only ate cake.

It was soon devoured, and I went to check the clock.

3am.

Usually it would be earlier when I woke up.

I was just hoping that I could have had a normal dream.

"So, do you always get up after having a nightmare?" Honey asked.

"Yeah. But sometimes I get up earlier." I told him.

We just started strange conversations, like what is your favourite chocolate.

"So who is it? The person who sent me the letters." I asked.

* * *

**A/N :** You still have time to guess the mystery person. Hurry up though, he is revealed in the next chapter!


	16. Why Would He Do That ?

**A/N :** Please R & R

This is up quickly !

Going in the parade soon.

Revealed - the mysterious person

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Why Would He Do That ?**

"Well, it is my brother Chika. It is definitely his handwriting." Honey told me.

"Your brother. I never even knew that you had a brother." I was now confused.

"My brother Yasuchika, he is in middle school. You have never met. He has been acting funny lately." he told me.

"Why would he do that though?" I asked.

"I don't know." Honey replied.

We sat in an awkward silence. Why would someone do that though?

Ann had woken up and started to come downstairs.

I started laughing at her, only because of her hair.

It was sticking up everywhere.

Honey was holding back a giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" she nearly shouted at me.

"Your hair." was all I could get out between fits of giggles.

She gush huffed and puffed and then stormed back upstairs.

"I'm dead later." I said seriously.

"I might be as well." he said back to me.

"Once we get dressed do you want to practise karate?" I asked

"Sure." Honey agreed.

So we went back upstairs and got dressed.

I went and knocked on Honey's door. He answered it with a grin.

We walked down the hall to the corridor.

I opened the door at the end of the hall, seeing the ever-so-familiar practise hall.

The only difference was that there was a person standing in the far right corner.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I can't believe you look so beautiful in person." said a strange voice.


	17. Just Answer My Question

**A/N :** I have just finished writing this one, so it is a bit rushed.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Just Answer My Question**

My body froze, while I was standing in the doorway. Honey couldn't see who it was, because I was blocking the way.

I saw some glasses glinting, like Kyouya's do sometimes. They were a rectangular shape.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, getting impatient.

"Getting feisty." he remarked.

"Just answer my question, who the hell are you?" I tried to calm down, but my voice was still raised.

"Hello, my name is Yasuchika Haninozuka. Do you know where my brother is?" he asked.

"You're a creep." I said in one tone of voice.

"Don't be so mean." he said, sounding hurt.

"You disgust me." I said in the same tone of voice.

"Don't be so harsh." he said, sounding even more offended.

"I'm here, Chika-chan" Honey said from behind me.

"Honey, I'm not moving until I rip this freak's head off." I said pointing towards Yasuchika.

"Ayaka, calm down, then we can have more cake." Honey said in a soothing voice.

"She doesn't want to eat with an alien like you." the boy shouted from across the room.

"I am not going anywhere until I have a fight." I shouted to both of them.

Honey managed to get around me and prepare to fight. While Chika looked like he was ready to fight.

I wasted no time going most of the way to the other end of the room.

I then launched myself towards the stranger.

He was taller than Honey, so my foot managed to hit him in the chest. Forcing him even more into the wall.

He wasn't expecting that.

Honey was shocked to see me doing this.

"Sorry Honey. I just want to kill him, then I will fight with you" I rushed, preparing for Chika to fight back.

He gave me a quick nod. I think he was only nodding for the ' then I will fight you' part.

I then kicked him in the stomach, and then around his ankles. This got him down on the floor.

I then sat on top of him, just so he wouldn't get up.

He was shocked.

"Honey, how would you prefer me to kill him?" I asked.

"Please don't kill me." he pleaded.

"Why did you freak me out by sending the notes and sending me that phone call?" I nearly shouted at him.

"I only sent you one note. I don't know who sent you the phone call or the other note." he said, but a glint in his eye said he was lying about something.

"You do know who sent me the other things. Even though you don't say things, your eyes tell a different story." I told him.

"Okay, I will tell you. As long as you get off of me first." he panted.

And with one movement I was off of him, and offering a hand to help him up.

He took it and got up quickly as well.

"Right, I am guessing you sent the letter saying ' I can love you more than Mitsukuni '."I said.

"Yeah, I did." his answer short and simple.

"Who sent the other things then?" I asked, getting more curious as each second passed.

* * *

**A/N : **If you are going to review, please leave a message on who you think the other mystery person is. :)


	18. I Hope You Don't Mind

**A/N :** This is a short chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it.

XD

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**I Hope You Don't Mind**

"It's someone my age." he told me.

"What is this other person like?" I asked.

"He is talkative, and he doesn't like me being rude." he explained.

"Now, who is it?" I asked, getting curious and impatient.

"I can't tell you!" he shouted.

He then dodged past me and ran out of the room.

"Honey, I hope you don't mind, but next time I see your brother, I am going to kill him." I explained, kinda pissed off.

I then felt someone touch my hand. I looked to the side to see Honey there.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered.

I smiled softly.

We went back downstairs and pulled all of the delicious looking cake out of the fridge.

I feel sorry for the cake, after we took it out of the fridge, we attacked it with our food fighting weapons (A.K.A : Knifes and forks.) .

"Who do you think the other person could be?" I thought out loud.

"I have no idea." Honey answered.


	19. Who Told Them ?

****

A/N :

Sorry, Maximum Vampire, this is a short chapter.

But it gets through what I want it to get through.

Next chapter is now ' Under Contruction '.

Hopefully the chapter will be longer with more detail and feelings in it.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Who Told Them ?**

"I wonder why some people would try to break a couple up. Even your brother has tried to break us up." I was getting angry.

"Not everyone likes the choices you make in life. They do what they have to do to make themselves happy." he calmly explained.

"Honey, can I come to your house today?" I asked.

"Yeah ! We might even see Takashi ! But I think you should know something about my family." his face was suddenly serious.

"And what is that?" I asked

"We have a strict training rule. Whenever you meet one of my family, you have to fight them. It doesn't matter where you are. And since you are technically part of this family, and you train in Karate, you have to fight the family as well." his face more serious than I have ever seen before.

He now looked more like an eighteen year old.

"Okay. But what I can't help but wonder, Who told them? Your family." I asked.

"I was telling them at how you beat me, because I have beaten my dad." Honey explained, looking sadder than anyone could ever be.

I wrote a note for Ann, explaining where I was. Then Honey took my hand and pulled me out of the front door. He pulled me towards his limo.

Once inside the limo, Honey phoned Mori to let him know that we were going to his house and that he was bringing me with him.

The ride didn't take long. Before I knew it, Honey was stood outside, waiting for me to get out.


	20. Nice To Meet You

**A/N :** I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It is longer than the other chapters. :)

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Nice To Meet You**

As I climbed out of the limo, I took in the spectacular surroundings.

There was a large fountain. The front of the house looks new, but it has an old style.

There are pillars from the ground to the roof (four stories high).

Honey took my hand and led me to the front door, probably because I looked like I wasn't going to walk by myself.

"Are you okay?" Honey giggled at my gaping mouth.

I closed my mouth and nodded towards him. He giggled even more.

I am not really with it today. I feel so tired.

As we got to the door, one of the maids opened it for us.

Honey walked in and shouted, "I'm home!".

I then heard light footsteps coming from the corridor at the top of the stairs.

Then a man appeared at the top of the stairs.

He then jumped over the bannister, and landed about ten large paces away from us.

"Hello, you must be Ayaka. May I have the pleasure to fight with you?" he asked.

"Yes, let's fight." I said in a sort of monotone way.

Honey swiftly walked over to the side of the room. He then watched my every move with glittering eyes.

The man lunged towards me, and just before he reached me he swung his leg out, as if to kick me. But I jumped over him, spun around, so I was facing his back. I then kicked him hard in the back of the knees so he fell forward. A few seconds later, I was standing on top of him.

He should consider himself lucky that I put my blue converse on, because I can fight in heels.

I jump off of his back, he then jumps up and lunged towards Honey this time.

They fought for about five minutes until Honey had won his father.

He came and took his place at my side once more.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." he smiled back.

Honey then showed me around the huge mansion.

I tried memorize my way around, but it didn't work. I forgot the way out already.

"Honey, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to the kitchen." his face lit up with excitement.

We were probably going to the kitchen for cake, because he was bouncing up and down.

I felt my mouth edge into a smile.

When we got to the kitchen, there was a huge pile of cakes lined up along the counters.

Chocolate Cake.

Strawberry Cake.

Cheesecake.

Victoria Sponge Cake.

Carrot Cake.

Fruit Cake.

Battenburg Cake.

Christmas Cake?

And other cakes that I can't even name.

Seriously there was a lot of cakes.

They all looked fresh.

They all smelled fresh.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Honey had asked me.

"Battenburg please." I managed to get out.

Honey smiled while he got a sharp knife off of the counter and dug it into the cake.

He sliced the cake and put it on a plate.

I walked over to him and started to eat the cake.

The cake tasted heavenly. It tasted really sweet as well.

Honey then cut a slice of the strawberry cake for himself.

No surprise there.

Once I had finished the delicious Battenburg cake, I got the knife and cut a slice out of the Victoria sponge cake.

That was heavenly.

Then a chef came through a door at the other end of the room, that I hadn't even noticed until now.

He was carrying a huge cake.

It looked like a chocolate cake with marshmallows piled on top. There were pieces of chocolate mixed in with the marshmallows. Then there was chocolate sauce dribbled on top.

"C'est ma nouvelle création s'appelle 'Rocky Mountain Mud Slide'." he spoke in French.

Translated I think that means ' It is my new creation called ' Rocky Mountain Mud Slide' '.

(**A/N : I am not that good at French. Sorry if I got it wrong.)**

Sounds sickly.

I want some. :)

He then set the cake down in front of us. Bowed. And then backed away.

Leaving us alone with the cake.


	21. I'm Full

**A/N :** Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated.

My homework has been piling up and I have not had enough time to write the next chapter.

I know that this chapter is a bibt hsort, but I just wanted to let you know that I am alive and ...

Writing the next chapter :D

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**I'm Full**

We stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the cake.

We watched it as if was about to sprout legs and run away.

"That is a big cake." Honey nearly whispered.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Honey then cut the cake in half.

I put the closest half on a plate. Then I got a fork and started to eat the cake.

After devouring the cake, me and Honey were sat on cushioned chairs in the library. The library was located next to the kitchen.

"I'm full." I said while rubbing my stomach.

"So am I." Honey replied. He sounded somehow shocked.

I started giggling when my hand rubbed over a ticklish spot on my stomach.

Honey looked looked confused as to why I was giggling.

Once I had calmed down, I explained, " My hand rubbed over a ticklish spot.".

He nodded. Then a shifty smile spread across his face.

"Don't you dare." I warned.

He then pounced forward and landed on me. Tickling me wherever he found I laughed more.

I could easily throw him off of my lap, but I was having fun, strangely enough.

I then ticked Honey on the belly.

His laugh was so cute !

Suddenly, I felt sick. I ran to the library's on-suite bathroom (yes, he has one). I was violently sick in the toilet.

Honey then ran in to see me being sick, so he held my long, black hair back.

His face was filled with concern, as I was violently sick into the toilet.

Once I had finished, Honey felt my forehead for my temperature.

"I think you might have food poisoning." he explained.

I still didn't feel good, but I realised hat if I was sat on the floor feeling sorry for myself, I would be sick again.

I try pushing myself up from the floor, but the attempt was unsuccessful.

Honey saw me trying to get up, so he held his hand out for me.

I took his soft hand and managed to get up.

I was hoping that I was going to be well enough to go to school on Monday. I was looking forward to see the others.

I walked with Honey into the library, where we saw a figure sitting in the chair that was once occupied by Honey.

It was Chika again.

* * *

**A/N :** R & R Please !


	22. What Do You Mean ?

**A/N :** Another chapter is here !

I had some spare time, and I took advantage of it :)

Please enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**What Do You Mean ?**

"Want another round?" I asked with a grin.

"No Ayaka. You're not fit to fight."

"But I want to fight." I stomped my foot, like a small child.

"No." he said, finalising the conversation.

In my head I was still in a strop. Honey couldn't control that part of me.

"Are you okay?" Chika asked me.

I was about to answer him when I felt sick again and dashed back towards the bathroom.

"I think she has food poisoning." Honey explained, sounding concerned.

I couldn't hear any more of their conversation because I was now in another room.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"YOU DID WHAT ? ! ? !" Honey shouted.

There may be something really wrong, because this is out of character for Honey.

"I poisoned the cake. And I am truly sorry Ayaka." Chika said, looking very sad.

"It's okay." I said.

"No it is not." Honey snapped.

"Yes, it is. I'm fine. I may be sick a few times, but I can tell if I am fine or not." I retaliated.

"What do you mean? You're not okay, you're as white as a ghost." Honey seemed to be in a mood now.

"SO," I said loudly, "Did anyone tell you to put the poison on the cake, or was it your idea?" I asked trying to change the subject, because soon after arguing I start crying.

Honey started huffing and puffing.

"Someone told me. They paid me to do it. Please can you forgive me." he begged.

"Who? Who told you to do it?"

There was a long pause.

Then I felt a wave of nausea, so I ran to the bathroom, once again.

Once I had returned, Chika wasn't there.

Honey was still here though.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." he said sadly.

"It's okay. Where did Chika-chan go?" I asked.

"I don't know, he just said he had to go. But that was after he told me who paid him to poison you." he said, sounding disgusted.

"And who was it?" I asked, not sure whether to be eager or not about finding out.

"It was … Kyouya." Honey said with reluctance.


	23. I Can't Believe It !

A/N :

Sorry that this chapter might be difficult to understand. It doesn't help writing when you are about to fall asleep and second if you close your eyes.

Anyway, please enjoy and review.

And maybe even suggest to friends . . . my inbox is getting lonley :(

And a big thanks so far to : **Pixieguitarbook46** , Saori Morinozuka , **oOMidnightStarOo **, Aurora-16 , **Illogical Human** , BEELENEFF PWNS YOU ALL x3 , **Dyinglight-15 **, , **Life 419 **, Maximum Vampire , **Tsukasa-kun**.

Without all of your help, the story wouldn't be here. Because I would have gotten fustrated and deleted it. Although it doesn't look like it, that is a lot of people reviewing. Have some Rocky Moutain Mud Slide Cake :D

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**I Can't Believe It !**

"It was … Kyouya?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

Honey nodded.

"I can't believe it! I don't understand. Why would he do this? He is out friend?" I was wearing myself out more than I need to.

A few questions that I hadn't asked out loud was:

Why would he want to poison me?

If it was him all along, Who left the note? Because the note was left on the doormat, and he was inside.

Why was he acting like this?

"Ayaka, calm down." he sighed.

"I will NOT calm down until I get answers from ..." I stopped as I had to run to the bathroom again.

This was literally taking the piss.

Why was I throwing up so much ?

I think that is the question that I am going to sort out first, if I can.

I came out from the bathroom.

"Ayaka, you should go home." Honey said, looking concerned.

"I will go straight home, after I have been to see Kyouya." I said, already heading towards the door.

"Ayaka, you **HAVE** to go straight home." he demanded.

I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to beat as much as I could out of Kyouya.

Does he think this is a game or something?

I was now walking towards the front door of Honey's mansion.

Suddenly, a hand caught my wrist.

The person made me face them.

I soon found out that it was Chika.

"I'm so sorry, Ayaka. Will you please forgive me." he pleaded.

"Of course I will. I just need to kill Kyouya then all will be right in the world." I said while turning to the door again.

"Please, don't kill him." Chika said.

"And why exactly shouldn't I kill him?," I asked "He hasn't exactly been kind, has he? He tried to break me and Honey up, was it just so he could go out with me? What kind of sick and twisted person does that?" I ranted.

"I know he hasn't been kind, but he was told to do it by Yoshio. He told him that he would give the company to him if he went out with you and asked your hand in marriage." he explained.

"Why me. Why not some other girl, whose life isn't messed up as much as mine already is?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"He chose you because you are weaker, and much easier to get to. They know your weaker points, some that can even make you cry. That is why you need to stay strong and stay away from Kyouya all together." he looked at me warily.

"Okay then. I will stay away from Kyouya." I promised.

He nodded as he stepped around me and opened the door that I had attempted to get through before.

Where was Honey ?


	24. And Exactly Why Should I Do That ?

**A/N :** I know it hasn't been long, but I have written another chapter.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**And Why Exactly Should I Do That ?**

I walked outside of the Haninozuka mansion, praying that Honey was still in the library.

I then realised that Chika was watching me, every step I took he monitored.

"If you think that I am going to go kill Kyouya, why don't you take me home?" I snapped.

"Okay then, I will take you home." he replied, while seeming unappeased by my moodiness.

He told the driver that we were going to my mansion.

There was a deadly silence that filled the limo.

"Why can't I go to Kyouya's place and kill him?" I asked.

"Because, if you go there, Kyouya will probably kidnap you and take you out and ask your hand in marriage. And it is rude to decline someone's hand in marriage." he spoke the truth.

Knowing Kyouya he would do exactly that.

But I don't care if I'm rude, I want to be with the only person I love. And that is Honey.

*** Flashback ***

_The moon looked as beautiful as ever._

_Me and Mitsukuni were sitting in the park, enjoying our first 'alone' time as a couple._

_Well you couldn't exactly call it alone, when we both knew that Takashi was watching from the park bench, just a few yards away._

_Our world was lit up by quite a few firefly's glowing in the night sky._

_I never wanted this to end._

_* _**End of Flashback ***

I looked out of the window.

"Chika-chan, where is Honey-Senpai?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

Where was he. I wish I was with him.

Another wave of sickness overcame me.

Chika saw this and handed me a bucket.

Once I had finished, Chika gave me a bottle of water.

"I am really pissed off because of this." I said, staring into the buckets contents.

We had another silence, before I broke it.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"I will do anything." he replied.

"Kill Kyouya for me." I smirked.

"And why exactly should I do that?" he asked.

"You should do that, because you would do it for me, and because you would want to get back at him for making you his Guinea pig." I replied.

Chika nodded in acceptance of his mission.

This now made me smile. I was hoping not to see Kyouya at school tomorrow.


	25. No, It Is The Song

**A/N :** I know that in this story I make Kyouya an ass, but he is in my imagination.

The song in this chapter is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Don't worry, I won't delete this story now I have inspiration :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**No, It Is The Song**

It was the start of a new week at Ouran, and I was as happy as ever.

Well, that was until Kyouya walked into our first class.

Why did he have to ruin my day?

"Hello Tamaki. Hello Ayaka." he said.

"Oh, hi Kyouya." Tamaki replied.

I wasn't even going to talk to him. Although, it may seem rude, I don't care.

The day went by very slowly, and I was cautious not to be left alone with Kyouya.

I had not seen Honey all day, I wonder where he is.

After school, I went to the Music Room 3 to prepare for the days activities.

As I was setting the tables up and getting I put my I-pod on full blast in my ears.

When Don't Forget by Demi Lovato came on I started to sing along.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our Love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Then we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us  
_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it  
_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us _

I then felt someone's cold hands touch my shoulders, and they spun me around.

I was soon staring into the cold, dark eyes of the Shadow King.

My hands fumbled with the I-pod as I was trying to prevent the next song from coming on.

"Aww, did things not work out with Honey?" He asked.

"No, it is the song. Dumb ass." I shouted.

Seriously, what was he playing at?

And where is Honey?


	26. Thank God You're Here

**A/N :** This is the fourth update today, I am soo happy that I am on school holidays and that I can update more.

I hope you enjoy and review XD

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Thank God You're Here**

I was really confused.

Where was Honey? He should be here by now.

What was Kyouya going to do to me?

Kyouya then dug his nails into my shoulders and gripped harder.

"Oww, Kyouya. Please Let go. It hurts." I whimpered.

I would have thrown him off of me, but Honey only let me come to school if I had promised not to fight until Wednesday. Just to make sure the poisoning was gone.

"Why should I. Your boyfriend isn't here to stop me." he sneered. His face looked angry, apart from his eyes. His eyes looked distant, like he was concentrating on something else.

Suddenly, Kyouya let his vice-like grip in my shoulders go.

Then the doors to the music room burst open.

Honey was stood there, Mori soon came into view.

I ran over to them.

"Thank god you're here." I sighed, too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Did he hurt you?" Honey snarled, looking more mature.

"Well...he kinda hurt my shoulders." I said, while massaging one.

Honey then started to hit and kick Kyouya, but I wasn't able to see for long as Mori turned me away as he helped ease the pain in my shoulders.

I had one really sore spot on my shoulders. I think that was where his nails were.

I took in a sharp breath when Mori found that spot.

He pulled the shoulders of the fluffy yellow school dress to the side to reveal my bruised and bloody shoulders.

"Ow..." he murmured.

He then picked me up and took me to the kitchen to was the blood away.

He was very careful while treating the wounds, then he told me not to move.

Takashi then walked out and Honey came in.

As soon as he saw that I was hurt, he ran to me and have me a long hug.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"It doesn't any more." I replied.

I couldn't hear and sound coming from the main room, well that was until we could hear Tamaki and the twins.

They came in the kitchen, to find me and Honey sitting on the counter as Honey shared cake with me.

"Ayaka, why are the shoulders of your dress around your arms?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you're not meant to wear dresses like that." Hikaru added.

"It hurts to have them up." I replied, without actually thinking.

"Oh-no. My flower is hurt!" Tamaki nearly screamed.

Then all three of them rushed over to inspect my shoulders.

"Looks like ..." Hikaru started.

"...Nail marks" Kaoru finished.

"Who did this?" Tamaki asked.

I then looked reassuringly at Honey. He just gave me a quick nod.

"Kyouya did it." I said in a whisper.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go tell the girls that club is cancelled and we are having a meeting." Tamaki ordered.

And with that, they marched out.


	27. What Exactly Happened ?

**A/N :** This chapter is longer. R&R Please !

I am sorry to any Kyouya fans reading this story. I know I make him evil in this story, but all might change.

But you will have to read on to see if that happens.

Aurora-16, thanks for the hot chocolate.

Mabudachi duo 1997, you will have to see what Kyouya gets out of this :D

Tasia'sENDLESSDreams, glad to know that you enjoy my story, I hope you get the best out of your Honey fettish :) Also, thanks for the tip, and I will be using it more in the future.

ALSO, TO EVERYONE : Thanks for reading this far into my story, I hope you enjoy it.

And ... A few people were wondering where Honey went. That will be uncovered in the next few chapters if I can remember to put it in :P

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**What Exactly Happened ?**

All of the host club were now gathered, well, all except Kyouya.

I had found out that Kyouya has been sent to the hospital with severe cuts.

I was now eating chocolate cake, while Tamaki was questioning me on hat had happened, and the others minding their own business.

"Tamaki, just leave me alone for a minute, please." I pleaded.

"Okay." he said sadly.

Exactly one minute later, Tamaki was on my back again asking questions again.

"Ayaka, please tell me. What exactly happened?"

"Well I came in, and I started to clean up, ready for the club. And I got bored so I put my I-pod on full blast while I carried on. One of my favourite songs came on, and I started to sing along. Basically the song was about a girl that broke up with her boyfriend, and he forgets her. Once the song ended, Kyouya grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. I never knew that he was in here, because my music was so loud." I took a big breath, as I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and started to listen in to what I was saying.

"He made me look into his eyes, but his face looked angry, but his eyes seemed to be concentrating on something else. I then tried to stop the next song from coming on my I-pod, so that I could listen to him. He said something like ' Aww. Did things not work out between you and Honey?'. And then I said 'No it's the song. Dumb ass.'" and with that, the twins burst out laughing and ran over to me to give me a high five.

"And then what happened?" Haruhi asked. I never knew that she would be interested.

"Well, Kyouya's reaction was ' Well, it's a good thing your pretty then isn't it.' and then I shouted at him saying 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'. I was wondering where Honey was, when Kyouya griped my shoulders harder. It hurt, so I told him. 'Oww, Kyouya, please let go. It hurts.' and he chuckled. I would have thrown him off of me, but Honey made me promise, no fighting until Wednesday. That was when he said 'Why should I, your boyfriend isn't here to stop me.' He didn't let go for a while, until suddenly he let go. But as soon as he did that, Honey burst through the door." I finished.

The twins were no longer laughing, Haruhi was walking over to me. She gave me a long hug.

"Maybe, I should just change to a different school. It would make it easier for everyone." I said sadly.

"No." It seemed like everybody in the room had heard me, because they all said it together.

"It is our duty to make every girl happy." Tamaki said, with sparkles around him.

I started to blush. One girl and five boys have their undivided attention on me for the whole afternoon.

"Haruhi,come here." I spoke out loud.

When she got to me I whispered something in her ear.

"Yeah. Of course I can." she spoke out loud.

Then she went and sat down where she usually was before I called her over.

"I hope you don't mind us asking, but what are you planning to do?" the twins asked together, sly grins on their faces.

"That, my dear friends, is a secret." I said.

"Aww, why won't you tell us." Tamaki was getting nosy now.

"I told you, it's a secret." I stated again.

"Haruhi, tell daddy what you are going to do with Ayaka." Tamaki now pestered Haruhi.

Because Haruhi knew I wanted to wind them up, she played along too.

"As Ayaka has already said two times, It is a secret." she smirked.

I started laughing.

"Tamaki...you have... made your...princess...happy." I got out in between fits of giggles.

I started to calm down.

"What do you mean?" he looked completely clueless.

"You look funny when you are begging someone for something. But we do have something planned." I smirked.

"What shall we do now?" Haruhi asked.

" I don't know." I replied.

I then noticed that there was a dark door on the other side of the room. I had never noticed it before. I wonder how it got there.


	28. Please Tell Us

**A/N :** Yayyy ! I have finnished most of my homework !

Maximum Vampire - I am guessing that you are a Kyouya fan. He will be back in soon. Bwa ha ha! You will have to wait though.

To anyone that wonders what Ayaka's plan is - you still don't find out. You will in the next chapter. ^-^

I hope you enjoy this chapter, because there is some mystery. And that is all that I am telling you ^-^

Enjoy and Review please !

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Please Tell Us**

"Ahh, save me Haruhi." Tamaki screeched.

"From who?" Haruhi asked, she clearly hadn't seen the black door with a dark glow around it.

"From Nekozawa-senpai and Beelzenef." he stammered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Nekozawa runs the black magic club. And his curse doll is called Beelzenef." Tamaki hid behind Haruhi.

Suddenly, the door creaked open slowly, and a figure emerged.

The figure that stood in the new found doorway was cloaked, and looked like he was wearing a black wig.

I walked up to him, "Hello, I guess that you are Nekozawa-senpai." I said.

"Yes." he said, he actually sounded a bit creepy, but he looked all right.

"I'm Ayaka Mizushima." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Who is Beelzenef? Tamaki was talking about him." I asked.

"This is Beelzenef." he said, as he pulled out a cat doll that you could put on your hand.

"Aww, it's so cute." I cooed.

"Would you like to see the club room?" he asked.

"Yeah, all right." I giggled.

"But Ayaka ..." Tamaki complained.

"But, nothing. You said tat you would make me happy. This is a way of entertaining me, so we are going." I snapped, suddenly turning dark.

"Okay." Tamaki moaned, sounding disappointed.

So we then went into the other club room.

It wasn't very bright, but I was fine with the candle lit room.

"What kind of music do you like Ayaka?" Nekozawa asked.

"I like most kinds of music, but I prefer rock." I replied.

"Which groups do you like?" he asked.

"I like a lot of different groups. But If I had to name my first five favourites, I would choose : 30 Seconds To Mars, My Chemical Romance, We The Kings, Three Days Grace and Paramore." I told him.

"Do you listen to rock music all of the time?" I heard the twins ask from behind me.

"No. I only listen to rock when I am in an angry mood. But when I want to calm down, I might listen to other types of music. But usually I listen to soft piano to calm down." I explained.

"Really? Will you let me play for you sometime?" Tamaki asked, seeming too eager.

"Maybe later." I shrugged.

"Yay!" he squealed, jumping up and down.

"Shut up Tamaki. You still don't know what me and Haruhi are planning." I snapped. This then put him in the Black Magic Club's shadowed corner, where he started to grow mushrooms.

Haruhi then scolded him for this.

All the while, I was laughing.

Honey then took hold of my hand.

"Honey, I know that you usually take me home, but I might use my own limo today." I said.

"Okay." he smiled.

I then felt two hands, one on either shoulder.

"Why are you not taking a ride home with Honey tonight?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"That is none of your business." I smiled.

"Aww, please tell us Aya-chan." Honey pleaded.

"Nope." I giggled.

They all looked like they wanted to find out why I wasn't riding home with Honey, but they didn't push on.

"Well, thank you for letting me see your club room. But I have to go now." I explained t Nekozawa.

I then walked out, the rest of the Host Club on my tail.

I saw Haruhi walk out of the club room, so I grabbed my bag and walked out.


	29. Where Are You Going ?

A/N :

I won't be able to update again this weekend, because I am going camping with the Scouts.

But I promise that as soon as I get home, I will start on the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 29

Where Are You Going ?

As I walked out of the Music room number 3, I saw that Haruhi had sat down on a windowsill gazing out of the tall glass.

To see what her reaction was, I walked past her and I managed to get to the end of the hall before she noticed.

"Where are you going?" Haruhi nearly shouted, as she was running towards me.

"I am going nowhere, I was just seeing how far down the hall I could get before you noticed. Congratulations, you are very clueless when it comes to observing your surroundings." I said, with a large grin on my face.

"Ha ha, very funny Ayaka. Can we go now." Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, okay." I said as I walked forward and out of the towering doors.

We walked towards the front of the school as I called for my limo to be sent.

By the time we had managed to get outside, my limo was waiting.

"Are we going to your house first?" I had asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I will need to tell my dad, so that he doesn't start worrying." she explained.

I then told the driver where we were going to first.

As we got to Haruhi's house, a few pedestrians stopped and stared at my limo.

As we got out, people were giving us funny looks.

"Haruhi, have they never seen a limo before?" I asked jokingly.

"In this neighbourhood, it is highly unlikely to see a limo." she told me.

She then took me up to her apartment.

As she opened the door, I saw a man, dressed as a woman. I could easily tell he was a man, because he had stubble.

"This is my dad, Ranka-san." Haruhi introduced.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you." Ranka smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Ranka-san." I bowed.

"Dad, can I sleep at Ayaka's house?" Haruhi asked.

"Sure. Just don't mess around with those boys, because I haven't given my approval yet." Ranka giggled.

Haruhi then grabbed my wrist and dragged me into her room.

She pulled a bag out from under her bed, and she looked through her wardrobe for things to wear.

Most of her clothes were either pink, frilly and the occasional item that is both pink and frilly.

"Do you just want to bring pyjamas, and lend some of my clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, please." she said, looking relived.

I smiled, "Who got you these clothes anyway?".

"My dad. He says that I need to be more in-touch with my feminine side." she said smiling.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"So, why did you want me to sleep at your house?" Haruhi asked.


	30. Have A Nice Time

**A/N :** Once again, another chapter!

I had fun camping, and I hope that you had a nice weekend too!

Thanks for all the great comments and advice, even from my English teacher! You rock Miss!

Love to see your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Have A Nice Time**

"I will tell you why I want you to sleep at my house later." I said with a cheeky smile edging on my face.

"Why won't you tell me now?" Haruhi asked, as I realised that we were still stood in her room.

"Because we have to go now before Ann starts worrying." I replied.

I then took her hand and started to drag Haruhi out of her room.

Ranka smiled at me as I trudged past.

"Have a nice time." he smiled.

I pulled Haruhi into my limo and told the driver to take me back to my mansion.

* One Silent Limo Ride Later *

I was once again dragging Haruhi. But this time it was into my mansion.

"Ann, I'm home. And I brought Haruhi to sleepover as well." I shouted.

"All right, it's a good thing I made extra food then isn't it." Ann smiled, poking her head around from the kitchen area.

"I thought you would have someone else cook for you like all of the others at the club." Haruhi stated.

"No, Ann enjoys cooking. It is only on a special occasion when there will be a lot of people where she lets caterers cook." I explained.

Haruhi smiled, "I guess you're not like all the other damn rich people.".

"No, we like to be different." I smiled.

I then dragged Haruhi up to my room. When we got into my room, I got changed out of my horrible yellow school dress.

Once I had done changing, I got Haruhi some of my clothes.

I gave her a chocolate brown t-shirt and some light blue jeans.

Once she got changed we went down to see that Ann had finished cooking, and there was some Ramen on the table.

We ate the Ramen in silence. It was silent all through the home, only until there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me." Ann apologised as she got up from the table.

Me and Haruhi had finished, so we got up from the table as well.

"Ann makes good Ramen." Haruhi stated.

I took her back upstairs, and I was about to take Haruhi somewhere when Ann called.

"Ayaka! There is someone here to see you!" She shouted.

"Coming!," I shouted back down to her, "Stay here for a minute." I told Haruhi.


	31. What Was That About ?

A/N :

I know, I know, this is a short chapter.

Shoot me.

On second thought, don't. Or else you won't get any more chapters.

Thank you for the 'fawesome' comment dakota321.

I would like a cyber surprise box from your wall if possible Aurora-16

And Maximum Vampire you will find out who it is at the door in this chapter.

Also, Haruhi is a little OOC in this chapter, but I need it to be in the next chapter as well.

**Chapter 31**

**What Was That About ?**

I ran back downstairs to see who was waiting at the door.

Only to see that the person I wanted to see least was standing in the doorway.

Kyouya.

Ann had hurried away, back to the dining room so that she could clear away the dirty dishes.

"Back for another round. Do you really want to be beaten up by a girl?" I sneered.

"No. I just wanted to talk." he tried to explain.

"NO. I can't talk now, so you have to go away, because I am busy." I snapped.

"Obviously, you are not that busy, because you are stood here right now." he snapped back.

I didn't want to say anything to him, so I just ignored him.

"I'm sorry about my actions earlier. They were out of order, and I think I got what I deserved from Honey." He explained, while he pulled his shirt sleeve up and showed me a bruise that stretched from his wrist to his elbow and it covered all of his arm.

"I think you didn't get enough punishment." I said, as I pressed my lips into a thin line.

"I also wanted to say, you have a great singing voice." he smirked.

I just couldn't be bothered any more, so I slammed the door in his face and then I went upstairs.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't want to know." I told her.

"Who was it?" she pushed on.

"I have never known you to be this much out of your normal character. It was Kyouya." I told her.

"Why was he-. Sorry, I'll stop now. What shall we do now?" she looked like she was about to burst out and ask me millions of other questions.

"I don't know why he came here, I think he was going to apologise for hurting me, but I am not going to have it. And I thought that I would teach you something." I said with a cheeky smile edging on my face near the end.

"What would you like to teach me?"

"I would like to teach you how to fight."

Haruhi then got a puzzled look on her face, then it straightened out and her lips set in a line.

"Would you teach me Karate or Judo?" she asked.

* * *

A/N : Which do you think Ayaka should teach to Haruhi? I know I have already made my mind up, I would still like to know which and why. :D I'm evil that way :D


	32. What Is That Type Of Martial Arts ?

**A/N :** I have a lot of spare time, which meant that I managed to write another chapter ^-^

I got 1 vote for Karate (Aurora-16), 1 vote for Judo ( dakota321 ) and 1 vote for both ( Maximum Vampire ).

Maximum Vampire won, but I was sad when I found out that Maximum Vampire thought the writer was evil.

In fact Maximum Vampire lowered the writers confidence, so that the writer won't write in 1st person anymore.

I think the writer is having mental problems. It is worrying.

Kyouya : Why are you making me evil writer?

Me ( yes, I am back now ): Because your glases are ... I actually don't know. Because I have a sudden dislike for you.

Kyouya : That is no excuse.

Me : Only for you it isn't.

Kyouya : What did Aurora-16 give you again in the other review? It seems to have slipped my memory.

Me : She gave me a surprize box and a first aid kit, that I didn't actually need.

Kyouya : What was in the surprie box?

Me : I am not going to tell you.

Now that I have maaged to block Kyouya out, in the surprize box I got a list of ways to mentally harm Kyouya, some of them might make him cranky though. I'm Happy about that part :D

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**What Exactly Is That Type Of Martial Arts ?**

"I am going to teach you the martial arts, type : Jurate." I flashed a full cheeky smile.

"What exactly is that type of martial arts?" she looked puzzled.

"It is my own type of martial arts that I have made up. It will be a mix of Judo and Karate." I explained.

"Sounds fun." she smiled.

"It will be." I smiled again.

The only reason I am going to fight Haruhi is because I need a distraction from today's events.

As we walked into the training hall, I skipped over to my I-pod docking station and I placed my I-pod in the slot. I then searched through the albums, until I found the one I was looking for.

I then clicked 'play' and in the same second I was dragging Haruhi towards the centre of the room.

I then passed her a Shinai. (A Kendo Sword/Blade)

I was showing her some moves while singing along with the song.

Earth, Sky, Day, Night

Sound and silence, Dark and light

One alone is not enough, You need both together

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun

Lesson number one

Like a rock, huh-huh

You must be hard, huh-huh

Like an oak, mmmuh

You must stand firm, huh-huh

Cut quick, like my blade

Think fast, huh-huh

Unafraid.

Like a cloud, I am soft

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind,

Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know

It's okay to be afraid

One alone is not enough

You need both together

Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun

Lesson Number one

Like a cloud, I am soft

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind,

Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know

It's okay to be afraid

You have begun !

Lesson number one

Lesson number one

Lesson number one

Lesson number one

Lesson number one!

As the song finished, Haruhi looked over to me.

"You...like...singing...songs...don't...you?" she asked between pants.

"Yes, I guess I do." I replied while throwing a bottle of water to her.

"You have a good voice. You should sing in the club sometime. What are these called anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't really like singing in public. I was singing in the club room, because I thought nobody was there. Turned out, I was wrong. Oh, and these are called Shinai's." I explained holding the Shinai up at the end.

Haruhi nodded.

I then walked back to my room with Haruhi following, not too far behind.

"Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I will answer as truthfully as I can."

I was then feeling devilish, and I knew exactly what I would ask her.


	33. Are You Still Wondering ?

**A/N :** I thought that I would put this chapter up, because I wanted to keep Kyouya out of my head for a while.

He stil doesn't know about the surprize box!

Kyouya : What surprize box?

Me : Nohing . . .

Kyouya : You're a terrible liar you know.

Me : And? Anywy, while I block Kyouya out . . .

Maximum Vampire, thanks for the compliment

dakota321, I try to be funny and it doesn't work, and when I be me, I am funny WTH?

LittleBlondeSpazz, of coure you can join us, it is open to everybody. I made Jurate up so that is why nobody has heard of it. I thought it sounded cool ^-^

Aurora-16, I like scaring peoples to thanks for the glasses. And don't worry I will keep it from Kyouya.

Every chapter, if I remember, I will post something from ' the list '.

1). Keep things from Kyouya, it winds him up because he has to know everything.

The song in the last chapter was Lesson Number One from Mulan 2.

If anyone asks me my favourite type of movie that I prefer, I say : Disney

**Chapter 33**

**Are You Still Wondering ?**

"I was thinking, do you like Tamaki?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is a great friend." she said, seeming to not properly understand my question.

I face-palmed.

"I mean, do you like Tamaki, more than a friend?" I asked, my devilish smile growing bigger.

I put my hands behind my back and I called Tamaki, he is on speed dial number 6.

"Hello." was the muffled answer of Tamaki.

"He is always there for me and I guess I do love Tamaki-Senpai." Haruhi announced.

"Okay Haruhi." I said loud enough to make sure Tamaki had heard who had said that about him.

I then closed my phone, and I then felt my phone vibrate as I got a text message.

The message read ' WTH! What was that even about? Was that Haruhi? Did she say that she loved me? ' . I chuckled to myself.

I sent a message back simply saying 'yes'.

He could figure it out later, but this could be fun.

I then sent a message to Kaoru's mobile phone saying ' Haruhi just told me that she loves Tamaki. I will find out which she would prefer to go out with. Hikaru or Tamaki ? I'll text the answer in a minute ^-^ '.

SEND!

"Now Haruhi, who would you prefer to go out with? Hikaru or Tamaki?" I smiled even wider, if that was even possible.

"I don't know. Tamaki, because he always seems to get his feelings across the way he wants them to. Unlike Hikaru who keeps everything bottled up inside, and then it just comes out to anyone random."

I was texting the whole way through that, but she didn't seem to notice.

SEND!

Ever word that Haruhi had just spoke was in a text message now in Kaoru's inbox.

"Why don't you tell Tamaki that you like him?" I asked

"Because I always manage to mess it up." She explained.

"Do you want me to tell him and ask him to go out with you, seriously, I never mess anything up." I said.

"Okay." she seemed reluctant to say, but in the end she managed to.

I then texted Tamaki saying 'Tamaki, Haruhi really likes you and she was wondering if you would like to go out with her.'

SEND!

"Are you still wondering?" I asked

"About what?"

"About why I asked you to sleepover." I stated

"Yeah, why did you ask me to sleepover?" she asked.

I knew I had to tell her now.


	34. Oh, God

**A/N :** I am posting this chapter as a birthday treat from me.

Yes, today is my birthday, and you all can have some free cyber stuff. Anything that you want, you can have!

Please review, to make my birthday wishes come true.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Oh, God**

Oh, God. I had to tell Haruhi now.

I wasn't opening my mouth to speak.

...

After a while, Haruhi started to get annoyed.

"Can you please just tell me Ayaka." she nearly shouted.

"I overheard the boys at the club. They were talking about going to your house tomorrow. I could just imagine them now, knocking on your door to hear no answer." I laughed at the end.

"Yeah, that would be funny." she smiled.

"What would be funny?" Ann asked from the doorway.

"The thought of the host club knocking on Haruhi's door and no answer. Then Tamaki getting agitated then ripping his hair out." I explained.

"Oh, you're right. That would be funny, but messing with Tamaki isn't really nice, now is it?" Ann smiled.

"No, I guess not, but that means that we have to find someone else to mess with." I explained.

"And that would be too much work." Haruhi added.

Did Haruhi have an illness that makes her seem out of character, because she has been acting strangely lately.

And did she say that it would be too much work?

Seriously, things are getting strange.

First, Kyouya secretly stalks me.

Second, Kyouya leaves notes for me.

Thirdly, I find out that Kyouya wants to propose to me.

Fourthly (if that is a word), Haruhi thinks that finding someone else to annoy would be hard work.

When will my life get normal, if that is what you want to call it.

I then made a bed in the guest room for Haruhi.

My head just needed clearing, so a good night's sleep might help that.

I wished Haruhi a good night, and then I went straight to bed do that I could try to clear my head.

*** Ayaka's Dream ***

I was in a stunning white dress.

I was walking down a long isle.

I wasn't able to look at the groom, because my bridesmaids were in the way.

How I longed to see who my groom was.

The person giving me away was John ( He hasn't been in this story in ages, he is Ann's husband).

He then pulled my thick white veil down to cover my face, which made me mostly blind.

"Great." I said under my breath.

The vicar started to reel off the whole 'Do you Ayaka take this man to be your lawful wedded husband' one. My 'to-be husband' pulled my veil back to reveal to me that it was Kyouya.

Why of all times did I have to see Kyouya in front of me when the person I wanted to see most was Honey.


	35. To Lobelia ?

**A/N :** Here is another chapter. I hope you enjo it and I also hope that you will take the time to review aswell . . . please?

The lyrics in this chapter are from the song 'A Beautiful Lie' By 30 Seconds To Mars.

Please read all of the following because it might be strange.

1). cookie-pocky-strawberry-love : Opposites attract is magnetism in science. I have just finished revising it for my test to help with my GCSE sets for next year.

2). Maximum Vampire : I know he is called the shadow king for a reason, I don't even know why Ayaka's life is so screwed up latley.

3). oOMidnightStarOo : I know most people would scream if Kyouya was their fiance, but if he was stalking you you might scream harder, but Ayaka was a bit freaked so she didn't scream.

5). dakota321 : Why do you give me the best damn ideas after I have written the chapter and I can't change it?

6). LittleBlondeSpazz : I do not know how anyone would survive without tortureing (spell check?) Tamaki. lol

7). Everyone : Thank you for the birthday wishes and thanks for reviewing.

Wait, in the numbering where did 4 go ? lol

please leave in your review if you had to check.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**To Lobelia ?**

I knew I should have chosen to go to Lobelia Girls Academy.

But, no. I just had to choose Ouran.

I had to get a boyfriend.

I had to tell everyone my secret.

I had to do a lot of things, and most of them turned out positive.

Basically,

I had to go to Ouran, because I'm not a lesbian.

I had to get a boyfriend, because I fell in love with one of the most beautiful boys in the school.

I had to tell everybody my secret, but I felt like a weight had been lifted afterwards.

So, my life is strange, but I don't think anybody's life is perfect.

And I just realised, I didn't wake up screaming this morning. I just woke up normally, to realise that I had not had the same nightmare.

Only a different one.

I am now sat in my warm bed, in my pitch black bedroom, thinking about my life.

Suddenly, one of the songs that I like had one of the lyrics to fit in with my life.

Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me

It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me

(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)

Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game

(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)

It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful lie it makes me

Life is just a game and we have to get through it.

But, unlike a game, life cannot be reset.

What shall I do now?

I kept wondering about my life, when I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Come in." I whispered.

I now took a glance at my clock to realise that it was now 7 in the morning.

I then saw Haruhi step around the door and she then tip-toed to my bed.

"How did you sleep?" she whispered.

She must have heard Ann snoring.

"I had a nightmare, but a different one." I said. "How was your night?"

"Well, I have just woken up." she said, her eyelids still threatening to close again.

I started to quietly giggle.

"Just do anything apart from wake Ann up." I warned.

"Why?"

"Because Ann's blood type is AB." I said.

"Just like Kyouya's and Honey's blood type." Haruhi said.

"And mine, too." I added.

"Your blood type is AB? Wow. I didn't know that. But aren't you supposed to be grumpy if ou get woken up?" she asked.

"It had been said that you are grumpy if you are woken up, but I wake myself up, and I can't be grumpy at myself for too long. Because I have to forgive myself." I smiled.

"Oh, okay. Is Ann grumpy when she gets woken up?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes. I learned that the hard way." I said, a soft smile showing on my lips.

We then got up off of my bed and we crept downstairs and we started to talk normally.

"I have been thinking about things Haruhi." I said.

"Yeah. Like what?" she asked.

"My life. I want to make some changes." I replied.

"What sort of changes?" she carried on asking questions.

"Change schools. I was thinking of going to Lobelia. But don't tell the guys please, I don't want to hurt them." I tried to smile, but it failed.

"To Lobelia?" Haruhi said, now looking very upset.


	36. Why Would You Want To Do That ?

**A/N :** I know that this a short chapter, but I wanted to post and I needed to end the chapter before I fell asleep in my chair.

You all made me laugh, thanks to your reviews. Maximum Vampire, you made me laugh the most though. *cough* *lesbelia* *cough* lol

So here you go !

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Why Would You Want To Do That ?**

"Yes to Lobelia." I said

"But, what about all the cake that we have? What about all of the friends you have made? And, what about Honey?" she rushed, nearly in tears at the thought of me leaving.

"I no longer have an interest in cake. I can easily make new friends. And, I don't know how to tell Honey." I said.

"Don't tell him then, you won't have to tell him that you're leaving if you don't go." she was nearly shouting now.

"But, I have to. It would help me sort my life out."

"Just because Kyouya's being an ass, doesn't mean that you have to transfer schools." Haruhi rushed.

We then heard a noise that we both didn't want to hear.

Ann had woken up.

She took each step of the stairs with care and normality, but we could count how far she was down the stairs, because there was now a deadly silence between me and Haruhi.

10 . . .

11 . . .

12 . . .

13 . . .

14 . . .

15 !

Ann was now completely downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and looked at ma and Haruhi stood there.

"Would you like fried egg sandwiches for breakfast?" she nearly whispered.

"Yes please." me and Haruhi both said at the same time.

"Okay then. Why were you two shouting at each other?"

"Ayaka wants to transfer to Lobelia because Kyouya is being an ass." Haruhi turned to Ann now.

"Ayaka, why would you want to do that?" Ann turned to me.

"Because I could change my life and I could get away from Kyouya since he harmed me." I said, pointing to my shoulders.

"Okay then. I will sort the papers out as soon as I make these fried egg sandwiches." she said while turning to the cooker.


	37. What Car Is It ?

**A/N :** Here you go. The next chapter. It's a bit small, but I think that it is alright.

dakota321 - I'm so sorry for making you jumpy and anxious.

Aurora-16 - You always make me laugh in your reviews. I **LOVE** Bob.

LittleBlondeSpazz - It seems to upset everyone when I make the decisions.

And hello to all the reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**What Car Is It ?**

Once Ann had finished making the breakfast, she ate her sandwiches and then she went and found some papers in the drawer in the front room.

"Well, thanks for letting me sleepover, but I need to be home, so my dad doesn't start worrying." she explained.

"Okay. But we need to get dressed first." I giggled.

I then started to go upstairs, and I could hear Haruhi following behind me.

"What clothes can I wear?" she asked while we were walking upstairs.

"I don't know yet." I said, nearing the top of the stairs.

I then went into my bedroom, and I went straight to the cupboard.

I automatically pulled out my black skinnies and a blue top and my black converse.

I gave Haruhi a pair of my blue jeans, a white and pink one-piece. I then gave her a white bag and I gave her some beaded necklaces to put around her neck.

I put my blue diamond necklace in with matching earrings.

"Do you want me to drive you home in my car?" I asked Haruhi once she had finished getting changed.

"Yeah, please. But what car is it?" she had asked.

I didn't have a flash car, like a Ferrari or an Aston Martin.

But I love my car the way it is.

"You will have to wait and see." I told her.

"Why do I have to wait, and why do you want to drive me home in a car and not a limo?"

"I am making you wait to find out, because I feel like being mean. And I want to drive you home in my car, because it wouldn't be flashy and nobody, not even Honey, has seen this car." I explained.

As we went back downstairs, Ann had left a note saying that she was visiting Lobelia to drop the transfer papers off.

We then walked out of the door,and we walked for 25 minutes to get to my garage.

"Why is your garage so far away?" Haruhi had asked while we were walking.

"Because, once I came out of the hospital, all the paparazzi followed me to find out my story. Ann got annoyed and wanted them to stop following my limo. So she got me my drivers licence and a car that I chose. And she got me the garage so that the paparazzi didn't know what car I have" I explained.

"What car do you have?" Haruhi asked

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to wait." I said with a smile.

Once we had arrived at my garage, Haruhi was pissed off because I would not tell her what car I had.

* * *

**A/N :** Please review. And If you want, you could predict in your review what type of car Ayaka has. This will be interesting. **Remember : It is NOT an Aston Martin or a Ferrari.**


	38. Why Did You Lock Tono Out ?

**A/N :** A bigger chapter this time.

The lyrics in this are from the song Pain by Three Days Grace.

The car is a Honda Civic 2000 Coupe. If you want to look at it, here is the link : .

I would say dakota321 was the closest, because it was a Honda in the picture.

But I did like cookie-pocky-strawberry-love's idea of having a 18 wheeled ruck to run the paparazzi over. Maybe I could use it on Tamaki.

R & R Please !

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Why did you lock Tono Out?**

As I opened the garage door, I looked at my car that was now showing to the outside world.

I hadn't actually driven my car in a while.

Listening to my music through my surround sound (it was a nice touch).

My dark blue car was looking very shiny. Had Ann cleaned it? I will ask her later.

"I've not seen this car around much before, what type is it?" Haruhi asked me, a curious look in her eyes.

"This is my fabulous car that no-one from Ouran has seen before. It is a Honda Civic 2000 Coupe." I explained.

"Sounds cool." was all Haruhi could say.

"Well, get in then. You did want to go home." I reminded her.

I unlocked the car and Haruhi scrambled in.

As soon as I got in, I put my seatbelt on and I made sure Haruhi had done the same.

I turned the key, and the car revved to life. It's loud engine roaring, even though we haven't moved a millimetre.

I turned my CD player on, and the first song that came on was 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.

I started to sing along.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the light go out, you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel Pain

I know, I know

I know, I know

I know, that you're wounded

You know, You know

You know, You know

You know, That I'm here to save you

You know, You know

You know, You know

You know, I'm always here for you

I know, I know

I know, I know

I know, That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Rather feel pain!

By the time the song finished we had arrived at Haruhi's house.

On the way to try and find a space to park, we had spotted a limo.

Just as I thought. They had come to visit today.

We parked the car, and we were walking up the stairs to get to Haruhi's apartment.

We saw the host club standing outside of the door to her apartment. Tamaki knocking on it like he would die if nobody answered.

Takashi looked towards us, but he was the only one to do so, so we put a finger on out lips. As if to say, don't tell anyone please.

He nodded and looked back towards the door.

Tamaki finally gave up knocking and went to hide in a corner where he found some mushrooms.

Haruhi then started to silently walk towards the door. I followed.

As the other members of the host club noticed us, we put a finger to out lips like we had done to Takashi.

Haruhi silently unlocked the door. We all crept inside, leaving Tamaki clueless.

Once we were all inside(except Tamaki), Haruhi locked the door.

Then we all started to talk like normal, instead of trying to communicate with our hands.

"Haru-chan, I brought some cake for you." Honey smiled and handed a box to Haruhi.

"Why did you two lock Tono out?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Because he will wonder where you have all disappeared to." Haruhi smiled evilly.

I think she is picking up a few of my habits.

"And then he will probably leave." I smiled as well.

"What did Tama-chan do?" Honey asked.

"Nothing, I gust want to show Ayaka what she will miss." Haruhi rushed.

There was a deadly silence.

"What did you mean 'show what Ayaka will miss'?" the twins asked in unison.

Haruhi and me avoided the question, and we turned to unlock the door.

"Tamaki, do you want to come in? Or are you just going to sit in that corner all day?" I shouted when the door was fully open.


	39. Can You Answer Our Question Now ?

**A/N :** I was mentioned in the sequal/story Stand In The Rain, by Saori Morinozuka.

Well, I wasn't mentioned, but Ayaka was.

Still, It is like Saori to mention my chracters, because she is my SISTER.

So, please check out the story, or she will eat my legs.

Sorry to say, but the next chapter will be the end. But if you get Author alert for me it will let you know when I add a new story!

Enjoy the chapter and I hope to read your review!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**Can You Answer Our Question Now ?**

"Yes, I would love to come in. Thank you for inviting me into your home." Tamaki said, as his normal, over dramatic attitude returned.

"Can you answer our question now. What did you mean 'show Ayaka what she will be missing'?" The twins asked again.

"I was away for the tiniest mount of time, and I miss something that has been said. You have to tell me." Tamaki moaned.

"Shall we tell them?" Haruhi whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered. I then took a deep breath and carried on, "I am leaving Ouran and I am going to Lobelia." I told everyone.

"But why?" Tamaki asked, seeming to be the first to recover.

"Because of all the shit that has happened lately." I explained.

"But, what about all of your friends?" Hikaru asked.

"I will keep in contact, and I will make other friends." I whispered.

I looked around.

Tamaki looked like when he is sent to the corner of woe.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked hurt.

Takashi looked emotionless, but his eyes portrayed sadness.

Honey looked like he was about to burst out in tears.

I couldn't bear seeing him so sad, and without thinking, I dashed from the room.

I ran straight to my car.

I started to let my tears out. Pouring from my eyes, the sadness began.

I can't bear to show my face at the Host Club again.

I pulled my knees up and I hugged them.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped that I would just be put out of my misery, because something wonderful had happened.

But nothing did happen.

After about 5 minutes, I heard my car door open and it closed again.

There was something shuffling in the seat next to me.

I peeked out for a second to see who it was.

It was Honey.

He lifted me up, and swapped seats with me. He was now in the driving seat, and I was in the passenger seat.

"Keys?" He said as he held his hand out.

I was now sat up, with my seatbelt already done.

Should I give him the keys?

Where would he take me if he had the keys?


	40. A Memory Of Me

****

A/N : The Final Chapter.

I was given the idea to the ending of this story by Saori Morinozuka

Thanks to :

Maximum Vampire , Illogical Human , cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , life 419 , The Girl Who Says W00T x3 , Saori Morinozuka , Pixieguitarbook46 , Dyinglight-15 , Aurora-16 , oOMidnightStarOo , Tsukasa-kun , Tasia's ENDLESSDreams. , dakota 321 , Roxi Malfoy Zephyr Rose , YamaBerry , Little Blonde Spazz , . .

Thank you to all 16 of you, and any other people who have decided to read this story after I have posted this.

BTW : You might hate me for making Honey like this in the chapter, but you need to understand that he is upset

R & R Please and I will make a sequal.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**A Memory Of Me**

I handed Honey the keys to my Honda Civic.

While he was driving I put my CD on again, but a different one came on this time. It was Skyway Avenue by We The Kings.

**She said let's change our luck**  
**This night is all we've got**  
**Drive fast until we crash**  
**This dead end life**  
**Sweet dreams that won't come true**  
**I'd leave it all for you**  
**Brick walls are closing in**  
**Let's make a run tonight **

**Blinded by the lights**  
**Hold you through forever**  
**Won't let you go **

**'Cause if you jump**  
**I will jump too**  
**We will fall together**  
**From the building's ledge**  
**Never looking back at what we've done**  
**We'll say it was love**  
**Cause I would die for you**  
**On Skyway Avenue **

**She said don't change your mind**  
**Let's leave this town behind**  
**We'll race right off the cliff**  
**They will remember this**  
**It all got so mundane**  
**With you I'm back again**  
**Just take me by the hand**  
**We're close to the edge **

**Blinded by the lights**  
**Hold you through forever**  
**Won't let you go **

**'Cause if you jump**  
**I will jump too**  
**We will fall together**  
**From the building's ledge**  
**Never looking back at what we've done**  
**We'll say it was love**  
**Cause I would die for you**  
**On Skyway Avenue **

**Where are your guts to fly**  
**Soaring through, through the night**  
**And if you take that last step**  
**I'll follow you**  
**Leave the edge and fly**  
**We're finally alive **

**'Cause if you jump**  
**I will jump too**  
**We will fall together**  
**From the building's ledge**  
**Never looking back at what we've done**  
**We'll say it was love**  
**Cause I would die for you**  
**On Skyway Avenue**

**So what's left to prove**  
**We have made it through**

I had started singing quietly to the chorus.

Honey had been driving for a while now, and I still didn't know where he was taking me.

After a while longer, Honey came to a stop. I looked up to see that we were at his house.

He got out, and I got out as well.

He locked the door and then threw the keys to me.

I caught them and put them in my pocket.

He took me to his bedroom, that was about the size of my training hall.

I went and sat in the middle of his bed and I winced when he slammed the door, nearly breaking it off of it's hinges.

"Why are you going to Lobelia?" He growled.

I didn't answer.

I didn't want to.

I don't have to.

"Dammit, Ayaka, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRANSFERING TO THAT DAMN LESBIAN SCHOOL?" he shouted.

"I am transferring to Lobelia, because of all the shit that has happened lately. It is too much hassle to everyone and I didn't want to be a nuisance." I explained.

A tear fell down my cheek.

"What about the host club?" he asked, seeming to have calmed down a bit.

"I guess I will have to leave." I said.

"WHAT ABOUT US? OR DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT WE ARE GOING OUT." he snarled.

"I do remember. I think it would be best if we just kept it until after school." I said.

"What about if I need you, in-between classes?" Honey asked, looking like he had calmed down again. But I wasn't too sure about it, seeing how he acted the last time I thought he had calmed down.

"You could tell Takashi. Or anyone else in the club. Or you could text me." I replied.

"OR, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA. HOW ABOUT WE JUST BREAK-UP?" He shouted at me.

"Fine. If it will make you happier, we will Break-Up." I said, trying to let my voice not show any kind of hurt.

"FINE." he snapped.

I drove straight home, happy that Ann wasn't back yet. I ran upstairs and I thaught in detail about what had just happened.

But, I remembered :

As I fled from his room, I left him a memory of me.

But, I remembered :

I said something, that neither he, nor I, will be able to forget.


End file.
